Naruto the Exorcist with Firefox Tailed Beast
by Namikaze46
Summary: Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Tou-san adalah seorang exorcist yang hebat dan dia juga menjadi pemimpin ke 4. Tapi saat aku berumur 4 tahun, tou-san meninggal dan dia hanya memberikan sebuah Bokken padaku saat aku berulang tahun. Aku juga memiliki partner yang bernama Kurama, Firefox Tailed Beast.
1. Chapter 1

========== Chapter 1 ==========

**Naruto POV**

Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku adalah anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Aku tinggal di negara inggris. Otou-san adalah Seorang exorcist yang hebat, namun dia meniggal saat bertugas dan pada saat itu umurku masih 4 tahun. Dan Okaa-san selalu menceritakan tentang otou-san padaku bahwa tou-san itu adalah orang yang sangat baik dan selalu menyayangi keluarganya. Okaa-san adalah seorang wanita karier yang memiliki bisnis butik yang terletak di kota london dan bisnisnya itu sukses. Okaa-san juga memiliki cabang butiknya di jepang, lebih tepatnya di kota kuoh.

Kota kuoh adalah kota dimana Ojii-san dan Obaa-san tinggal. Ojii-san ku bernama Jiraiya dan dia adalah seorang penulis novel hentai terkenal. Obaa-san ku bernama Tsunade Senju dan dia adalah seorang guru di salah satu sekolah sma di kota kuoh itu. Dan mereka bukanlah orang tua asli kaa-sanku, tapi mereka adalah orang tua angkat kaa-sanku dan sudah menganggap kaa-san seperti anaknya sendiri.

Saat ini umurku masih 8 tahun dan aku sekarang juga sudah kelas 3 Elementary School. Setiap pulang sekolah, aku selalu berlatih menggunakan Bokken(Pedang kayu dalam beladiri aikido) di halaman belakang rumahku. Dimana bokken itu adalah peninggalan otou-san ku, karena sebelum otou-san pergi dia memberikan bokkennya padaku. bokken yang otou-san berikan itu sangat berbeda dengan bokken lainnya, karena bokken itu berat seperti terdapat sebuah besi didalamnya. Tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya karena itu adalah barang berharga yang tou-san berikan padaku. Aku memang sengaja meminta okaa-san untuk menyediakanku tempat untuk berlatih pedang. Dan dia pun menyetujuinya karena dia tau bahwa aku memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi exorcist yang hebat seperti otou-san ku. Aku berlatih pedang sambil menunggu okaa-san pulang dari kerjanya.

Saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, aku menghentikan latihanku dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku langsung menuju kekamarku untuk mandi. Setelah 15 menit mandi, aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung mengambil baju dan langsung memakainya. Aku pun pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menunggu okaa-san pulang karena dia pulang pada jam 17.30 menit.

"Tadaima" ucap suara yang aku tahu itu adalah okaa-san.

"Okaeri" balasku dan aku langsung berlari ke okaa-san dan memeluknya.

"Naru-chan sudah, ayo lebih baik kita masuk. Dan kau tunggu terlebih dahulu ya karena okaa-san akan mandi terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu baru kaa-san akan memasak makan malam untuk kita" ucap okaa-san.

"Baik kaa-san" balasku. Aku pun menunggu okaa-san selama satu jam.

"Naru-chan... okaa-san sudah selesai masaknya dan juga sudah aku masakkan makanan favoritmu" panggil okaa-san dari arah ruang makan.

"Iya tunggu sebentar kaa-san, naru akan segera kesitu" balasku dan akupun langsung pergi ke ruang makan. Setelah itu aku duduk dan saling berhadapan dengan okaa-san.

"Naru-chan kau tau kan apa yang harus dilakukan terlebih dahulu sebelum makan?" tanya okaa-sanku padaku.

"Ya naru tau kaa-san, kita harus berdoa terlebih dahulu" ucapku pada okaa-san dan akupun langsung berdoa. Aku langsung makan makanan favoritku yaitu ramen. Dan akupun menyelesaikan makanku bersama okaa-san.

"Nah naru-chan, kaa-san akan ke kamar dan tidur terlebih dahulu, karena aku sangat lelah sekarang, Oyasumi naru-chan" ucap okaa-sanku.

"Baiklah kaa-san, oyasumi" ucapku dan okaa-sanpun langsung menuju kekamarnya, sementara aku langsung pergi ke halaman belakang. Aku duduk di pinggiran rumah sambil menatap langit yang saat ini cerah.

'Ya tuhan, berikanlah aku kekuatan agar aku bisa melindungi okaa-san ku, melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi dan juga orang-orang yang berharga bagiku. Aku juga ingin melindungi teman-temanku serta semua orang-orang yang membutuhkan pertolonganku. Dan berilah perlindungan terhadap keluarga kecilku ini, mulai dari ojii-san, obaa-san, okaa-san dan aku. Aku berharap Engkau memberiku kekuatan agar aku bisa melindungi semua manusia di dunia ini. Dan berikanlah otou-san tempat yang baik disisi-Mu' aku pun berdoa agar aku diberikan kekuatan yang bisa melindungi semua orang.

Setelah aku menyelesaikan doaku itu, aku merasakan tubuhku seperti terbakar oleh api yang sangat panas sekali. Namun aku terus berusaha untuk menenangkan diri agar aku bisa menahan panas ini. Saat aku sudah hampir mencapai batasku untuk menahan panas ini, aku pun dapat merasakan bahwa tubuhku telah kembali ke keadaan semula. Aku pun langsung saja masuk kerumah dan pergi ke kamarku untuk tidur.

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan harinya.<strong>

Saat ini aku berjalan pulang dan hari sudah hampir malam. Aku tadi setelah pulang sekolah masih mengikuti klub kendo dan juga masih pergi kerumah temanku. Akupun terus berjalan. Namun pada saat di jalanan yang sudah sepi, aku di cegat oleh mahluk raksasa.

"Aku dapat merasakan sepertinya kau sangat enak untuk menjadi makanan malamku" ucap mahluk raksasa itu, sementara aku agak berjalan mundur karena ketakutan. Namun aku yang merasa takut itu kembali mengingat-ingat pesan terakhir dari otou-san ku waktu aku masih berumur 4 tahun sebelum tou-san pergi menjalankan tugasnya dan meninggal pada saat bertugas juga.

'Nah naruto, tou-san punya pesan yang sangat penting dan kau harus mengingatnya. Jika kau mengalami kesulitan dalam menghadapi mahluk yang akan mencelakai dirimu, maka kau jangan lupa berdoa kepada Tuhan, mintalah kekuatan dan juga perlindungan agar kau dapat menghadapi mahluk itu dan juga dapat menjaga dirimu sendiri.' itulah kata-kata tou-san sebelum meninggalkanku. Lalu aku pun berdoa.

'Ya tuhan, berikanlah aku kekuatan dan juga perlindunganmu' doaku dalam hati. Setelah selesai berdoa, lalu aku mendengar suara yang muncul di pikiranku.

**'Naruto, apa kau membutuhkan kekuatan?'** tanya suara itu yang muncul dalam pikiranku.

'Ya aku membutuhkan kekuatan agar aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri' balasku pada suara itu.

**'Baiklah aku akan meminjamkan kekuatanku padamu, kekuatan ini bernama Holy Fire dan kau juga bisa membentuk Holy Fire itu ke bentuk yang kau inginkan. Sekarang kau berkonsentrasilah agar kau dapat menggunakan kekuatan ini'** Setelah itu aku pun langsung berkonsentrasi dan menggunakan Holy Fire itu menjadi sebuah pedang api yang panas, tetapi aku dapat menggunakannya.

"**HOLY FIRE SWORD**" ucapku.

"Kau pikir, kau bisa mengalahkanku hanya menggunakan pedang itu. Jangan harap kau bisa melukaiku" ucap mahluk raksasa itu.

"Walaupun aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu, tapi aku akan terus mencoba untuk mengalahkanmu" ucapku lalu aku berlari ke mahluk itu. Namun ada yang aneh saat aku berlari, aku merasakan kekuatan yang membuatku dapat berlari sangat cepat hingga tidak dapat terlihat oleh mata manusia biasa. Aku langsung saja memotong kaki kirinya **[CRASHHH]** dan aku pun langsung berlari dengan cepat lagi dan kembali ke tempat awalku berdiri.

"Grrrr,,, kau membuatku marah, akan aku bunuh kau mahluk kecil" ucap mahluk itu sambil menembakkan laser ke arahku.

**[BLARRR]**

Aku terus berusaha menghindari serangan lasernya itu sambil berlari ke samping kanan mahluk itu dan dengan sekali ayunan pedang apiku itu, kaki kanan mahluk itu langsung saja terpotong.

**[CRASHH]**

Aku pun tidak menyianyiakan keadaan seperti ini. Aku terus saja menyerangnya. Mulai menyayat dari tangan, perut, dan kepalanya. Saat aku menusukkan pedangku di bagian dada kirinya, beberapa detik kemudian tubuh mahluk itu melebur menjadi partikel-partikel kecil lalu menghilang.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkannya. Terimakasih Tuhan karena sudah memberikanku pertolongan" ucapku dan sambil berkonsentrasi untuk menghilangkan Holy Fire Sword ku itu. Aku langsung saja meneruskan perjalanan pulang.

"Tadaima" ucapku.

"Okaeri dan kenapa kau baru pulang hingga malam begini?" balas okaa-san dengan nada tinggi.

"Go-gomen kaa-san, ta-tadi naru ma-masih ke rumah te-temanku" balasku dengan nada ke takutan.

"Baiklah kaa-san akan memaafkanmu, tapi aku akan menghukummu dengan tidak ada ramen selama seminggu" balas kaasan dan kata-kata terakhirnya itu membuatku seperti ingin mati saja.

"Ta-tapi kaa-san" ucapku memastikan.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, jika kau mencoba mengelak lagi, maka aku akan menambahkan hukumanmu itu. Apa kau mengerti?" balas kaa-sanku yang masih dengan nada marahnya itu.

"Ba-baiklah kaa-san, naru mengerti" aku pun langsung saja menuju kekamarku.

Aku pun mandi dan berganti pakaian. Setelah itu aku kembali makan malam seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, namun ada yang beda dengan malam ini karena malam ini tidak ada ramen lagi. Aku pun mengikuti semua yang kaa-san perintahkan untuk memakan makanan yang tidak aku mau itu seperti sayuran dan yang lainnya. Tapi dari pada aku mengelak, pasti kaa-san akan menambahkan hukumannya padaku. Aku pun segera kembali ke kamarku. saat aku sudah sampai dikamarku. Aku kembali mengingat kejadian tadi dan juga aku penasaran dengan suara yang telah memberikanku kekuatan itu.

"Apa kau mendengarku. Jika kau mendengarku, segeralah jawab" ucapku.

**"Ya aku mendengarmu"** ucap suara itu.

"Aku berterimakasih tentang kejadian tadi, tapi bisakah kau menunjukkan wujudmu, aku ingin mengetahui siapa dirimu" ucapku lagi.

**"Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan wujudku karena aku sekarang berada didalam tubuhmu"** ucap suara itu lagi dan apa maksudnya berada di dalam tubuhku.

"Apa maksudmu, kau berada di dalam tubuhku?" tanyaku memastikan, karena aku masih penasaran.

**"Bisa dibilang aku ini disegel ketubuhmu"** kata suara itu.

"Disegel ke tubuhku, apa aku bisa menemui mu?" tanyaku karena aku ingin bertemu dengan mahluk yang katanya disegel ke tubuhku itu.

**"Kau bisa saja menemuiku kapanpun kau mau"** ucap mahluk itu.

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa menemuimu?" tanyaku untuk mengetahui cara menemuinya.

**"Mudah saja, kau duduklah dengan tenang dan pejamkan matamu lalu berkonsentrasilah, aku akan menarikmu kesini"** balasnya, akupun mengikuti instruksinya. Aku duduk seperti orang bermeditasi, lalu memejamkan mataku dan berkonsentrasi. Beberapa detik kemudian, ada sesuatu seperti menarik kesadaranku.

**MINDSCAPE NARUTO**

**"Sekarang bukalah matamu"** ucap suara itu.

Aku langsung membuka mataku dan yang aku lihat hanyalah sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh padang rumput yang sangat sejuk. Aku mencoba mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah, tepat saat aku mengedarkannya ke belakangku, aku dapat melihat seekor rubah raksasa yang berwarna kuning keemasan dan juga bercahaya di setiap bulu-bulunya dan juga rubah itu memiliki ekor berjumlah 9. Akupun mendekan ke rubah itu.

"Apakah kau yang telah menolongku waktu itu? Dan dimana aku sekarang ini?" tanyaku.

**"Ya aku yang telah menolongmu dan perkenalkan namaku Kurama, Firefox Tailed Beast. Sebenarnya aku disegel ditubuhmu itu sudah lama sekali semenjak kau masih didalam kandungan. Namun selama itu juga aku masih tertidur dan baru terbangun kemarin saat kau berdoa agar kau diberikan kekuatan dan saat itu juga aku melakukan sesuatu agar tubuhku dan tubuhmu bisa menyatu, dan aku bisa mengalirkan dan memberikan kekuatanku padamu naruto. Dan tempat ini bisa dibilang alam bawah sadarmu naruto"** ucap rubah yang bernama kurama itu.

"Emm kurama, apakah kemarin saat aku merasakan panas di seluruh tubuhku itu adalah kau yang melakukannya?" tanyaku.

**"Ya pada saat itu aku melakukan sesuatu yang sudah aku katakan tadi naruto. Jadi sekarang kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanku ini. Dan mulai besok kau harus berlatih untuk menggunakan kekuatanku ini naruto dan juga kau harus berusaha untuk mengendalikannya agar kau tidak lepas kendali"** ucap kurama.

"Baiklah kurama, lalu bagaimana caranya aku kembali kedunia nyata?" tanyaku karena aku belum mengetahuinya sama sekali.

**"Kau tinggal memejamkan matamu dan berkonsentrasilah"** balas kurama.

"Baiklah" akupun langsung memejamkan mataku dan berkonsentrasi.

**END MINDSCAPE NARUTO**

Beberapa detik berikutnya aku langsung kembali ke dunia nyata. Akupun langsung tidur karena hari sudah mulai larut malam.

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan harinya<strong>

Aku saat ini sudah berada di halaman belakang rumahku karena saat aku sudah pulang sekolah, aku langsung saja mengganti pakaian dan pergi ke halaman belakang untuk berlatih.

"Ne kurama, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan terlebih dahulu" tanyaku.

**"Sebaiknya kau membuat kekkai terlebih dahulu naruto"** balas kurama.

"Kekkai?" tanyaku karena aku masih belum mengerti.

**"Ya kekkai. Kekkai adalah sebuah penghalang agar apa yang kau lakukan disini itu tidak dapat terlihat dari dunia luar."** balas kurama.

"Lalu bagaimana cara membuatnya?" akupun menanyakan caranya. Sesudah itu kurama langsung memberi tahuku cara membuat kekkai dan juga membantuku untuk membuat kekkai.

"Lalu sesudah ini apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyaku lagi.

**"Sekarang kau berlatihlah untuk meningkatkan kekuatan fisikmu dengan cara push-up, sit-up, back-up, dan yang lainnya. Kau harus bisa menarjetkan jumlah yang harus kau tempuh seperti 300x push-up dan yang lainnya. Jika kau lakukan itu setiap hari, maka kau akan dengan mudah mengontrol kekuatanku dan menggunakannya. Dan dengan itu kau bisa memasuki mode Balance Breaker"** ucap kurama.

"Balance Breaker?" tanyaku karena tidak mengerti.

**"Ya Balance Breaker. Balance Breaker adalah mode terlarang bagi setiap pengguna Sacred Gear"** balas kurama lagi.

"Sacred Gear?" tanyaku lagi karena kurama memberiku istilah yang tidak aku mengerti.

**"Sacred Gear adalah hadiah yang diberikan oleh Kami-sama kepada manusia agar manusia itu dapat menjaga diri dari gangguan mahluk supranatural seperti yang menyerangmu kemarin itu"** balas kurama.

"Jadi bisa dibilang aku memiliki sacred gear?" tanyaku lagi.

**"Ya bisa dibilang begitu, tapi berbeda dengan sacred gear lainnya. Karena sacred gear yang dimiliki oleh manusia lainnya itu berbentuk benda dan kadang dibenda itu juga tersegel mahluk lainnya. Tapi berbeda denganku karena aku disegel langsung ke tubuhmu. Bisa dibilang bahwa sacred gearmu itu adalah dirimu sendiri"** ucap kurama menjelaskan.

"Jadi begitu ya, baiklah aku akan berlatih mulai sekarang kurama" ucapku sambil bersemangat.

**"Kau harus ingat naruto, bahwa mode Balance Breaker ku ini berbeda dari yang lain"** ucap kurama.

"Berbeda?" ucap naruto.

**"Berbedanya, bahwa mode Balance Breaker ku ini memiliki tingkatan dan tingkatan yang harus kau capai adalah 9 tingkatan"** balas kurama.

"9 tingkatan? lalu bagaimana caranya aku mencapai ke tingkat 9 itu kurama?" tanyaku lagi.

**"Ya 9 tingkatan dan setiap tingkatan itu ditunjukkan oleh jumlah ekor yang dikeluarkan mulai dari ekor satu sampai ke ekor sembilan saat kau berada di mode Belance Breaker. Dan untuk mencapai ketingkatan yang lebih tinggi, kau harus mempunyai kontrol yang bagus agar kau tidak kehilangan kendali saat masuk ketingkatan itu yang lebih tinggi itu"** jelas kurama lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya aku memiliki kontrol yang bagus kurama?" tanyaku.

**"Mudah saja, kau harus melatih konsenstrasimu. Kau harus berkonsentrasi dalam kondisi apapun dan juga kau harus bisa mengendalikan emosimu itu agar kau tidak merusak konsentrasimu. Apa kau mengerti naruto?"** jelas kurama sambil bertanya.

"Ya aku mengerti. Mulai saat ini aku akan giat berlatih kurama agar aku menjadi orang hebat seperti otou-sanku dan juga mampu melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku dan juga yang aku sayangi" balasku lagi. Lalu aku mulai berlatih.

* * *

><p><strong>Satu Bulan Kemudian<strong>

Sudah satu bulan aku melatih fisikku beserta penggunaan Holy Fire dalam membentuk seperti pedang, panah, dan juga bola yang dapat meledak. Bola yang aku buat itu bukan bola biasa tapi, Holy Fire yang berbentuk bola dan berputar dengan sangat cepat dimana tidak diketahui arah putaran dari bola api itu yang aku beri nama Holy Fire Rasengan dan juga memiliki daya ledak yang besar namun aku masih belum menguasainya, tapi aku terus berusaha agar aku bisa menguasai Holy Fire Rasengan itu.

**"Nah naruto. Karena kau sudah satu bulan ini melatih kekuatan fisikmu itu dan sudah memiliki kemajuan yang tinggi beserta dengan penggunaan Holy Fire itu maka sekarang kau sudah bisa memasuki mode Balance Breaker dan kau juga harus tau bahwa dalam mode Balance Breaker ku ini penggunaannya tidak dibatasi oleh waktu dan juga kau dapat menggunakannya kapanpun kau mau. Itulah bedanya mode Balance Breakerku dengan Balance Breaker milik orang lain. Dan yang perlu di perhatikan dalam mode Balance Breakerku ini hanyalah kontrol yang bagus dan mulai sekarang kau harus melatih konsentrasimu beserta pengendalian emosimu. Apa kau mengerti naruto?"** ucap kurama.

"Ya aku mengerti kurama. Tapi jika aku sudah menguasai hingga ke tingkat 9, apakah ada lagi tingkatan yang bisa aku capai?" tanyaku.

**"Ada naruto, dimana itu adalah mode yang sangat terlarang dan nama modenya adalah Juggernaut Drive. Tapi untuk memasuki mode itu kau harus memiliki kontrol yang sangat bagus dan juga pengendalian emosimu. Karena mode ini adalah mode yang sulit untuk dicapai. Nah untuk penjelasan selanjutnya akan aku jelaskan saat kau sudah dapat mengendalikan balance breaker mu itu sampai tingkat ke 9."** penjelasan kurama.

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana caranya aku memasuki mode balance breaker" tanyaku lagi yang jujur saja aku tidak tau untuk memasuki mode itu.

**"Kau hanya perlu berkonsentrasi lalu ucapkan BALANCE BREAKER"** balas kurama.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" lalu aku langsung berkonsentrasi. Setelah dirasa cukup, aku langsung mengatakan "**BALANCE! BREAKER!**".

**[FIREFOX TAILED BEAST! BALANCE! BREAKER]**

Setelah aku mendengar suara itu, tiba-tiba tubuhku pun bersinar terang berwarna kuning keemasan. Setelah sinar itu meredup, aku pun sekarang sudah menggunakan sebuah armor dimana kepalaku sekarang seperti topeng kepala rubah. Armor yang aku gunakan ini bersinar sedikit seperti warna tubuh kurama, dan terdapat seperti berlian besar berwarna merah seperti warna mata kurama di dadaku, kedua pundakku, kedua siku tanganku, kedua punggung tanganku dan dikedua lututku. Dan juga 2 ekor bercahaya yang melambai-lambai. Dan aku dapat merasakan kekuatan yang besar. Walaupun masih tingkat 2 tapi itu sudah membuatku senang.

**"Naruto, kau harus berlatih lebih keras lagi akar kau dapat menggunakan balance breaker tingkat 9"** ucap kurama.

"Baiklah kurama, aku akan berlatih dengan giat dan juga agar aku bisa memasuki mode Juggernaut Drive" balasku sambil bersemangat, karena aku ingin tahu mode Juggernaut drive itu seperti apa.

Aku pun terus berlatih setiap harinya namun tidak pada saat hari libur karena ada okaa-sanku dirumah, jadi saat hari libur aku hanya menemani okaa-san. Selain aku berlatih untuk memiliki kontrol yang bagus serta pengendalian emosiku, aku juga berlatih dalam mengendalikan Holy Fire Rasenganku itu. Aku juga terus melatih fisikku juga agar staminaku terus bertambah.

* * *

><p><strong>Tiga Tahun Kemudian<strong>

**MINDSCAPE NARUTO**

Aku sudah tiga tahun berlatih. Dan aku juga sudah bisa memasuki mode Balance Breaker tingkat 9 dimana tingkat itu adalah tingkat terakhir dari balance breakerku. Saat ini aku akan meminta kurama untuk mempelajari cara masuk ke mode Juggernaut Drive. Dan sekarang aku sedang tidur-tiduran di atas kepala kurama.

"Ne kurama, sekarang aku kan sudah dapat menguasai Balance Breaker tingkat sembilan, jadi bolehkah aku sekarang mempelajari Juggernaut Drive?" tanyaku pada kurama.

**"Kau boleh saja mempelajarinya naruto, tapi untuk masuk ke mode Juggernaut Drive itu membutuhkan mantra naruto"** ucap kurama.

"Sebuah mantra? apa kau tau mantra itu?" tanyaku.

**"Ya sebuah mantra. Dan aku tidak mengetahui mantra itu. Mantra itu hanya kau yang tahu naruto"** ucap kurama.

"Hanya aku?" aku memastikan.

**"Ya hanya kau yang mengetahuinya, dan kau harus tahu bahwa mode Juggernaut Drive itu sangat berbahaya. Jika kau lepas kendali saat memasuki mode itu, maka bisa jadi tubuhmu itu akan hancur. Kau harus bisa meningkatkan kontrolmu agar kau itu tidak hilang kendali saat menggunakan mode Juggernaut Drive"** balas kurama lagi.

"Aku akan terus berlatih kurama. Tapi aku tidak mengetahui mantra itu!" ucapku lagi karena jujur aku tidak mengetahui mantra itu.

**"Kau akan mengetahuinya jika sudah waktunya naruto. Oh ya naruto aku sampai lupa, kau bisa menggunakan EVOLUTION saat kau berada di mode BALANCE BREAKER"** ucap kurama lagi.

"EVOLUTION? maksudmu bagaimana?" tanyaku.

**"Dengan EVOLUTION, kau bisa mengontrol tingkatanmu. Jadi saat kau memasuki mode Balance Breaker, kau harus menggunakan mode Balance Breaker One Tail terlebih dahulu. Nanti kau bisa menggunakan EVOLUTION untuk naik ketingkat yang kau inginkan. Misalnya dari One Tail ke Three Tail, dari Three Tail ke Six Tail, dari Six Tail ke Nine Tail. Kau juga bisa langsung EVOLUTION ke Nine Tail, tapi saranku sebaiknya kau gunakan EVOLUTION itu secara bertahap. Kau hanya gunakan EVOLUTION ke Nine Tail saat kau itu berada dalam bahaya saja. Apa kau mengerti naruto?" **Jelas kurama padaku tentang EVOLUTION.

"Aku mengerti. Baiklah kalau begitu kurama, aku akan menemui kaa-san ku dulu karena aku akan meminta dia agar aku dimasukkan ke akademi exorcist" ucapku.

**"Semoga berhasil naruto"** balas kurama padaku. Aku pun langsung memejamkan mataku dan langsung berkonsentrasi untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

**END MINDSCAPE NARUTO**

Aku pun keluar dari kamarku untuk mencari dimana kaa-san ku berada. Aku terus menyusuri jalan dan sudah mengecek disetiap ruangan namun kaa-san tidak ada disitu. Aku sekarang menuju ke halaman belakang mungkin saja kaa-san ku disana. Biasanya kasan akan mengajakku jalan-jalan ataupun hanya bersantai dihalaman belakang bersamaku saat hari libur. Aku pun sampai di halaman belakang. Aku dapat melihat kaa-san yang sedang duduk di pinggiran rumah. Aku pun mendekat ke kaa-sanku.

"Kaa-san" ucapku.

"Oh naru-chan, sini duduk sama kaa-san" balas kaa-sanku. Aku langsung duduk didekat kaa-sanku.

"Kaa-san! naru boleh tidak meminta sesuatu pada kaa-san?" tanyaku pada kaa-san.

"Kau mau minta apa pada kaa-san naru-chan?" tanya kaa-san ku.

"Naru hanya minta agar kaa-san memasukkan naru ke akademi exorcist" ucapku pada kaa-san.

"Tapi naru-chan, kau tahu kan kalau menjadi seorang exorcist itu akan selalu menemui bahaya" ucap kaa-san yang memberi tahuku bahwa menjadi exorcist itu akan selalu menemui bahaya, tapi aku sudah siap dalam hal itu.

"Naru tahu akan hal itu kaa-san. Tapi naru ingin menjadi exorcist hebat seperti tou-san. Kaa-san tahu kan cita-cita naru apa" ucapku pada kaa-san agar kaa-san memberiku ijin untuk masuk ke akademi exorcist.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkannya matang-matang?" tanya kaa-san.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya kaa-san, karena naru akan menjadi exorcist yang lebih hebat dari tou-san dan akan melindungi semua orang yang naru sayangi" balasku.

"Baiklah naru-chan, besok kaa-san akan daftarkan kamu di akademi exorcist" balas kaa-san dan aku langsung saja memeluk kaa-san ku.

"Arigatou kaa-san" ucapku sambil memeluk kaa-san.

"Sama-sama naru-chan" balas kaa-san.

Keesokan harinya kaa-san langsung mendaftarkanku di akademi exorcist. Saat test berlangsung, aku tidak pernah menunjukkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya menunjukkan kekuatanku dalam berpedang, dan hasilnya aku lulus. Aku saat ini sudah kembali pulang kerumah dan aku akan mulai masuk ke akademi mulai minggu depan.

"Ne naru-chan" panggil kaa-san padaku.

"Ya kaa-san" balasku.

"Kau kan masuk akademinya masih minggu depan, jadi apa kau mau ikut kaa-san ke jepang untuk mengunjungi jii-san dan baa-san?" tanya kaa-san.

"Benarkah itu kaa-san? asik berarti naru akan main lagi bersama baa-san dan jii-san" balasku.

"Ya itu benar. Kau kan tidak akan pulang selama 3 tahun berada di akademi. Jadi kita bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu bersama jii-san dan baa-san sebelum kau masuk ke akademi" ucap kaa-san.

"Kita akan berangkat kapan kesana kaa-san?" tanyaku.

"Kita akan berangkat jam 5 sore nanti, karena pesawat kejepang akan take off pada jam itu. Jadi naru-chan cepatlah siapkan semua barang-barang yang akan di bawa ke jepang. Kita akan ke bandara jam 4 nanti" jawab kaa-san.

"Baiklah kaa-san aku akan segera siap-siap" balasku. Seletah itu aku langsung pergi untuk menyiapkan semua barang yang akan aku bawa nanti. Aku juga tidak lupa membawa bokken atau pedang kayu ku itu. Aku baru mengetahui bahwa bokken yang diberikan tou-sanku itu sebenarnya bukan bokken biasa, tapi didalamnya terdapat pedang seperti pedang samurai yang tipis dan kuat. Dan pedang itu memancarkan aura suci yang kuat dan nama pedang itu adalah **Ex-Destruction**. Dan aku mengetahuinya kemarin sore.

**FLASHBACK**

Aku saat ini berjalan menuju ke kamarku karena tadi aku masih bersantai dengan kaa-san di halaman belakang. Aku pun masuk kekamarku dan menutup pintunya. Saat aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke arah jendela untuk melihat daerah luar dari jendela, tiba-tiba aku melihat bokken yang tou-sanku tinggalkan padaku dan aku menaruhnya di dinding sambil aku jadikan pajangan kamarku. Aku pun mendekati bokken itu.

"Sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan bokken ini saat latihan. Sebaiknya aku mulai berlatih dengan bokken ini" gumamku dan akupun langsung mengambil bokken itu dan membawanya ke halaman belakang.

'Ne kurama. Menurutmu bagaimana jika aku mengalirkan aura suci ku ke bokken ini. Apa bokken ini akan bertambah kuat atau malah akan memanjang?' tanyaku pada kurama melalui pikiran.

**'Mungkin akan bertambah kuat naruto, atau mungkin bisa semakin tajam seperti pedang sesungguhnya'** jawab kurama di pikiranku.

'Baiklah aku akan mencobanya' balasku, lalu aku mengalirkan aura suciku dan detik berikutnya aku dapat melihat sinar beberapa senti di atas gagang bokken itu. Setelah sinar itu mulai meredup, aku pun dapat melihat garis yang sepertinya memisahkan antara gagang dan sarung pedangnya itu. Aku pun memegang bokken itu dengan dua tangan. Tangan kananku memegang gagang bokken itu. Tangan kiriku memegang sarung pedang itu. Aku pun mencoba menariknya sedikit demi sedikit. Dan aku dapat merasakan bahwa bokken itu seperti bergeser antara pedang dan sarungnya. Saat aku menggeser sekitar 10 sentimenter. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa bokken itu adalah pedang sungguhan dan juga terdapat seperti sebuah kertas yang menempel di besi pedang itu. Aku pun mengambilnya.

_**Surat Dari Tou-san**_

_Naruto, saat kau membaca surat ini, kau pasti sudah bertambah kuat. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu selama ini naruto. Tapi walaupun aku tidak menemanimu, aku tetap menyayangimu dan juga kaa-sanmu naruto. Maaf kalau aku hanya bisa memberimu ini saat kau ulang tahun dan sebelum aku pergi waktu itu._

_Pedang ini adalah pedang buatanku sendiri naruto. Dimana aku membuat pedang ini dari sisa-sisa pecahan pedang suci **Excalibur**. Namun hanya beberapa saja yang aku ambil yaitu **Excalibur Rapidly,** **Excalibur Destruction**, **Excalibur Ruler** dan **Excalibur Blessing**. Dan aku menambahkan kekuatan Destruction yang sangat besar agar saat melawan musuh dapat memberi dampak yang sangat besar. Aku sudah melapisi gagang beserta sarungnya itu agar aura dari pedang ini tidak dapat dirasakan dan hanya seperti bokken biasanya. Aku memberi nama pedang ini **Ex-Destruction** karena memiliki kekuatan penghancur yang dasyat._

_Aku berharap kau menjaga pedang ini naruto dan juga aku berharap kau bisa mewujudkan cita-cita tou-san yaitu mendamaikan dunia ini dari perang yang sudah terjadi sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu naruto. Damaikanlah ketiga fraksi itu naruto diantaranya fraksi Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis._

_Aku harap kau dapat menemui temanku naruto. Dia memiliki cita-cita sama sepertiku. Aku ingin kau membantunya. Dia dari fraksi malaikat jatuh naruto. Dan dia sering berada di jepang. Lebih tepatnya di kota kuoh dimana jii-sanmu dan baa-sanmu tinggal. Dan dia juga sering berada di pinggir sungai saat malam hari naruto. Semoga dengan petunjuk yang sedikit ini kau dapat menemuinya._

_Aku sangat menyayangimu dan juga kaa-sanmu naruto._

_Selamat tinggal._

_**Minato Namikaze**_

Aku menangis saat aku membaca surat dari tou-sanku itu. Aku sangat ingin menemui tou-sanku kembali. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi karena tou-san sudah meninggal.

"Tou-san aku berjanji aku akan mendamaikan dunia ini. Suatu hari nanti aku juga akan menemui temanmu itu tou-san dan membantunya untuk mewujudkan cita-citamu dengannya tou-san." gumamku dan akupun langsung mengeluarkan pedang itu dari sarungnya. Saat itu juga aku merasakan aura suci yang kuat yang terpancar dari pedang itu. Akupun kembali menyarungkan pedang itu dan saat tertutup semua, pedang itupun kembali seperti bokken biasa yang tidak memancarkan aura apapun. Akupun segera masuk kerumah dan langsung ke kamarku untuk menaruh kembali pedang itu.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Naru-chan apa kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya? Sebentar lagi kita harus segera berangkat" tanya kaa-sanku.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkannya kaa-san. Dan kaa-san bolehkah aku membawa bokken yang diberikan tou-san ini" pintakku pada kaa-san.

"Tapi naru-chan, untuk apa kau membawanya?" tanya kaa-san lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin menjaga bokken ini karena ini peninggalan terakhir tou-san yang diberikan padaku. Jadi bolehkan kaa-san" ucapku meminta persetujuan kaa-san.

"Baiklah naru-chan, cepat kau siapkan semua barangmu yang akan dibawa dan letakkan di ruang tamu" ucap kaa-sanku.

"Baik kaa-san" balasku dan akupun langsung membawa semua barang-barangku yang akan aku bawa. Tapi lain dengan bokkenku yang selalu aku pegang.

Setelah itu kami pun langsung berangkat menuju bandara dan terbang ke jepang dengan tujuan tokyo yang menempuh waktu kurang lebih sekitar 12 jam dan tiba di jepang jam 5 pagi hari, Selama diperjalanan aku tertidur sambil memegang bokkenku. Sesudah kami sampai di tokyo, kami menuju hotel dekat bandara untuk beristirahat walaupun hanya 3 jam. Sesudah kami check out dari hotel, kami langsung naik kereta dengan tujuan kota kuoh yang ditempuh dalam waktu selama 1 jam. Setelah sampai kami langsung naik taksi menuju rumah jii-san dan baa-san. Kami memang tidak memberi tahukan kedatangan kami pada jii-san dan baa-san. Setelah dipintu masuk aku aku langsung mengetok pintu.

**END NARUTO POV**

**NORMAL POV**

Tok Tok Tok

"Ya sebentar" ucap suara laki-laki dari dalam. Setelah dibukakan pintu, naruto langsung memeluk jiraiya.

"Jii-san aku datang" ucap naruto pada jiraiya yang masih memeluk jiraiya.

"Eh ternyata kau naruto. Dan kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau mau kesini kushina?" balas jiraiya sambil bertanya pada kushina.

"Maaf tou-san, bukannya aku tidak mau memberi tahumu. Tapi aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan. Hehehee" ucap kushina.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kalian segera masuk. Dan naruto, baa-sanmu masih mengajar di sekolanya. Jadi dia akan pulang sore hari" ucap jiraiya memberi tahu naruto bahwa tsunade masih di sekolah.

"Nanti aku akan datang kesekolahnya jii-san untuk menjemput baa-san dan sambil jalan-jalan dikota ini. Tapi sekarang aku mau istirahat dulu jii-san, aku sangat lelah" balas naruto.

"Baiklah naruto, kau boleh langsung ke kamarmu. Biar jii-san yang bawa barang-barangmu" ucap jiraiya.

"Arigatou jii-san" balas naruto dan naruto langsung pergi ke kamarnya sambil membawa bokkennya yang dipegang di tangan kirinya seperti orang yang memegang pedang sungguhan.

* * *

><p><strong>Lima Jam Kemudian<strong>

"Jii-san, kaa-san. aku akan berangkat sekarang untuk menuju ke sekolah baa-san berada" ucap naruto meminta izin sambil memegang bokkennya.

"Apa kau yakin akan berangkat sendirian naruto dan kenapa kau membawa pedang kayumu itu" tanya jiraiya.

"Eh ini, aku hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja jika ada yang mencoba menyakitiku maka aku akan memukulnya" ucap naruto.

"Ya sudah naru-chan, tapi kau harus berhati-hati dijalan" ucap kushina.

"Baik kaa-san" ucap naruto dan naruto pun langsung pergi untuk menuju ke sekolah dimana baa-sannya mengajar.

Saat ini naruto berjalan menuju sekolah itu. Saat sampai di gerbang, naruto langsung masuk saja.

"Ne adik kecil, kenapa kau masuk ke dalam sekolah dan juga kenapa kau membawa pedang kayumu itu?" tanya seorang perempuan dari beberapa perempuan disitu.

"Maaf, aku kesini hanya ingin bertemu baa-san ku yang menjadi guru disini. Dan untuk pedang kayuku ini, aku hanya jaga-jaga jika ada yang menggangguku" jawab naruto.

"Siapa nama baa-sanmu adik kecil?" tanya perempuan lainnya.

"Namanya Tsunade Senju" balas naruto.

"Oh, Tsunade-sensei masih mengajar dan baru keluar kelas jam 3 nanti. Bagaimana kalau kau bersama kami dulu. Apa kau suka kendo atau aikido?" tanya salah satu perempuan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ya aku suka kendo maupun aikido, kenapa nee-san menanyakan hal seperti itu?" tanya naruto.

"Oh bagus kalau begitu, kami disini dari klub kendo. Dan jika mau kau bisa latih tanding dengan kami" jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"Baiklah aku akan latih tanding dengan kalian" ucap naruto dan mereka semuapun menuju ke ruang klub kendo, setelah sampai naruto langsung maju dan juga siswi dari klub kendo itu juga maju.

"Apa kau sudah siap adik kecil?" tanya lawan naruto.

"Ya aku sudah siap nee-san" balas naruto.

"Baiklah" ucap lawan naruto dan dia langsung saja melakukan serangan pada naruto.

Serangan pertama menuju ke kepala naruto yang mengayunkan bokkennya secara vertikal. Sementara naruto hanya menggeser tubuhnya kesamping kiri. Dan naruto masih tetap tidak menyerang dan menggenggam bokkennya di tangan kirinya seperti orang yang memegang pedang yang masih disarungkan. Lawannya itu kembali mengayunkan bokkennya secara horizontal dan targetnya adalah leher naruto. Naruto hanya menghindarinya dengan menunduk dan mundur kebelakang.

"Ne adik kecil, kenapa kau hanya menghindar dan tidak menyerangku?" tanya lawan naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan menyerangmu sekarang nee-san" ucap naruto. Naruto mulai bersiap dengan menggenggam gagang bokkennya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa kau sudah siap nee-san?" lanjut naruto dan lawannya hanya mengangguk.

Dengan itu naruto langsung saja berlari sambil mengangkat bokkennya itu dan mengayunkannya secara vertikal dan tujuannya adalah kepala dari lawannya itu. Lawan naruto yang melihat itu langsung saja bersiap menahan serangan sambil memegang bokkennya secara horizontal di atas kepalanya itu. Saat bokken naruto menyentuh bokken lawannya, bokken milik lawannya itupun langsung patah dan naruto langsung menarik bokkennya agar tidak mengenai kepala lawannya itu. Sementara yang menonton itu hanya tidak percaya dengan kejadian ini, karena yang mereka tahu yang menjadi lawan naruto itu adalah pemain kendo paling handal diantara mereka.

'Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan sekali serang saja sudah membuat bokkennya patah' batin mereka bersamaan dan juga lawan naruto.

"Maaf nee-san aku sudah membuat bokken nee-san patah" ucap naruto sambil kembali memegang bokkennya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu hanya dengan sekali serangan saja?" tanya lawan naruto.

"Soal itu aku sering latihan pedang dirumah maupun disekolah nee-san" ucap naruto.

"Oh jadi begitu dan dimana rumahmu adik kecil?" tanya lawan naruto lagi.

"Rumah ku di london nee-san" ucap naruto.

"DI LONDON?" ucap mereka semua yang ada di dalam ruang klub kendo itu.

"Ya begitulah nee-san. Dan bisakah nee-san mengantarkanku ke baa-sanku?" tanya naruto lagi.

"Baiklah biar aku saja yang mengantarmu ke tsunade-sensei" ucap orang yang menjadi lawan naruto tadi.

Mereka berduapun pergi dari ruang klub kendo. Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas. Saat mereka hampir sampai ke kelas dimana tsunade mengajar, tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan tsunade keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menuju ruang guru. Sementara naruto yang melihat baa-sannya langsung saja berlari, saat sudah dekat kira-kira 1 meter lebih di belakang tsunade, naruto melompat tinggi dan langsung berhenti di depan tsunade sambil menodongkan bokkennya ke arah tsunade. Sementara tsunade kaget dengan kejadian itu.

"Serahkan uangmu sekarang juga, jika tidak kau akan aku peluk" ucap naruto yang sudah berdiri dengan tegak dan bokkennya sudah digenggam oleh tangan kirinya.

"Kau mengagetkanku bocah. Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerahkan uangku." balas tsunade dan naruto langsung saja memeluk tsunade.

"Ne baa-san, aku kangen denganmu. Apa baa-san sekarang sudah boleh pulang?" tanya naruto yang masih memeluk tsunade.

"Aku sudah boleh pulang naru-chan. Tapi sekarang aku mau ke ruang guru dulu untuk meletakkan peralatan mengajarku ini. Kau mau ikut?" tanya tsunade.

"Ya aku ikut" ucap naruto dan naruto yang melihat nee-san yang mengantarnya berada didekat mereka, dia langsung melanjutkan "Ne nee-san, arigatou telah mengantarkanku ke baa-sanku" ucap naruto yang sudah melepas pelukan baa-sannya dan membungkuk hormat pada nee-san yang mengantar tadi.

"Jadi kau yang menjaga naru-chan dari tadi ya. Arigatou sudah menjaga cucuku ini" ucap tsunade pada siswi yang mengantar naruto.

"Ah sama-sama adik kecil dan tsunade-sensei. Sensei saya pamit dulu, karena masih ada kegiatan klub" ucap siswi itu lalu membungkuk dan segera pergi dari situ.

"Ayo kita pergi naru-chan" ajak tsunade dan naruto hanya mengangguk.

* * *

><p><strong>Skip Time<strong>

Sekarang naruto dan tsunade sudah pulang dan sampai dirumah.

"Tadaima" ucap naruto.

"Okaeri" ucap suara perempuan dari dalam rumah yang diketahui itu adalah kushina. Dan merekapun sekarang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah dan berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Kushina, kenapa kau tidak mengabari kalau mau datang kesini?" tanya tsunade.

"Maaf kaa-san, kami kesini buru-buru kemaren" jawab kushina.

"Kenapa kau bisa buru-buru kushina?" sekarang gantian yang tanya adalah jiraiya.

"Maaf tou-san kaa-san, mungkin tiga tahun kedepan naru-chan tidak bisa kesini lagi. Jadi naru-chan kesini untuk yang terakhir kalinya hingga tiga tahun kedepan" jelas kushina.

"Memangnya naru-chan kenapa kok tidak bisa kesini hingga selama itu?" tanya tsunade.

"Dia akan masuk ke akademi exorcist yang berada di roma italia. Dan dia ingin menjadi seperti tou-sannya, yaitu menjadi exorcist yang hebat" balas kushina.

"Tapi kushina, kau tau kan menjadi exorcist itu sangat berbahanya" ucap tsunade.

"Aku bisa menjaga diri baa-san, dengan bokkenku ini aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" ucap naruto.

"Tapi naruto, itu hanya pedang kayu dan jika lawanmu nanti pedang sungguhan, kau bisa terkena bahaya naruto" ucap jiraiya.

"Ini memang pedang kayu biasa jika diliat dari luar, tapi jika dari dalam sebenarnya tidak" ucap naruto lagi.

"Maksudmu apa jika dari dalam sebenarnya tidak?" tanya mereka bertiga.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan bokken biasa, tapi ini adalah bokken yang dibuat tou-san sendiri khusus untukku. Dan didalam bokken ini terdapat pedang yang sangat hebat dan memiliki kekuatan penghancur yang sangat dasyat" ucap naruto lalu naruto mengalirkan aura sucinya ke bokkennya dan bokken itu bercahaya. Saat cahayanya sudah meredup, dapat dilihat di dekat gagang bokken itu terdapat garis yang memisahkan antara gagang dan sarungnya. Dan naruto segera menarik pedangnya hingga keluar semua. Sementara itu yang lainnya kaget karena bokken itu bukan bokken biasa, tapi terdapat pedang asli didalam bokkennya.

"Na-naruto bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu dan sebernanya pedang apa itu?" tanya jiraiya.

"Ini diberinama **Ex-Destruction** oleh tou-san dan juga tou-san membuat pedang ini dengan menggabungkan sisa-sisa serpihan beberapa pedang yang memiliki kekuatan yang dasyat dan tou-san juga menambahkan kekuatan destruction yang sangat besar" jelas naruto dan dia langsung menyarungkan kembali pedangnya itu dan sekarang dapat dilihat bahwa pedang itu hanya seperti bokken biasa. "Aku harap kalian dapat merahasiakan pedang ini sampai aku lulus dari akademi exorcist nanti" lanjut naruto. Dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda jawaban iya. Lalu merekapun melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

========== Chapter 2 ==========

Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Naruto sudah siap-siap untuk pergi keluar. Dia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke ruang keluarga dimana disana keluarganya berkumpul.

"Ne Kaa-san, Baa-san, Jii-san. Aku mau keluar sambil jalan-jalan di kota ini" ijin naruto pada mereka.

"Tapi naru-chan, ini kan sudah malam. Kau tau kan kalau malam hari itu sangat berbahaya?" tanya kushina.

"Naru tau itu kaa-san. Tapi naru mau menemui seseorang kaa-san" balas naruto.

"Siapa yang ingin kau temui dikota ini naruto?" tanya jiraiya yang penasaran.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang sekarang, karena aku juga belum tahu nama orangnya dan suatu hari nanti mungkin akan aku beritahu. Jadi boleh ya kaa-san, baa-san, jii-san!" pinta naruto.

"Baiklah naru-chan, tapi ingat kau harus berhati-hati." ucap tsunade memberi ijin cucunya.

"Arigatou baa-san, jii-san, kaa-san" ucap naruto. Naruto berjalan menuju pintu keluarnya dan dia membuat kekkai untuk rumahnya itu agar tidak ada yang mengganggu keluarganya.

Naruto keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan menyusuri kota kuoh dimalam hari sambil membawa bokken di tangan kirinya. Dan yang menjadi tempat tujuan naruto paling utama adalah kedai ramen di kota itu. Dia saat ini sudah berada didepan kedai ramen itu, lalu dia masuk ke kedai itu.

"Yo teuchi jii-san, apa kabar?" tanya naruto yang saat ini sudah duduk. Naruto memang sudah kenal dengan pemilik kedai itu. Karena setiap liburan sekolah naruto selalu ke jepang dan setiap harinya kadang-kadang selalu datang ke kedai ramen milik orang yang bernama teuchi ini dan juga anak dari pemilik kedai ini juga yang menjaga butik milik kaa-sannya naruto. Jadi mereka sudah sangat kenal.

"Oh ternyata kau naruto, aku baik-baik saja. Kapan kau datang?" tanya teuchi.

"Aku baru sampai tadi pagi jiji, dan aku pesan miso ramen jumbo" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah miso ramen jumbo akan segera datang" ucap teuchi.

Setelah menunggu lama, ramen pesanan naruto pun datang dan dengan segera naruto memakannya walaupun masih panas tapi dia tetap memakannya hingga habis.

"Jiji, uangnya aku taruh dimeja. Aku pergi dulu teuchi jii-san" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah naruto, datang lagi ya" ucap teuchi.

"Ya" jawab naruto.

Setelah selesai diapun langsung membayar dan pergi dari kedai ramen itu. Dia sekarang berjalan ditrotoar jalan raya yang berdekatan dengan sungai. Setelah berjalan lama, naruto pun merasakan ada aura yang berada di daerah itu.

'Kurama apa kau merasakan aura ini?' tanya naruto pada kurama.

**'Ya aku merasakannya juga naruto, dan aura ini seperti aura malaikat jatuh'** ucap kurama.

'Malaikat jatuh ya' balas naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan menemukan satu-satunya orang yang sedang duduk dipinggir sungai sambil memancing. 'Apakah dia yang kita cari kurama?' tanya naruto.

**'Mungkin saja, dan auranya juga ditekan ketitik yang paling rendah'** ucap kurama.

'Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mendekatinya' ucap naruto. Dan naruto langsung saja turun kesungai itu dan mendekat ke malaikat jatuh itu.

Sementara malaikat jatuh itu juga merasakan ada aura yang datang. Dan yang dia rasakan adalah aura suci yang walaupun sangat kecil sekali tapi tetap dapat dirasakan olehnya walaupun samar-samar karena dia itu Ultimate Da-Tenshi.

'Siapa manusia yang datang ini dan aku dapat merasakan aura suci dari dalam dirinya walaupun itu sangat kecil sekali tapi masih dapat aku rasakan walaupun itu samar-samar' batin malaikat jatuh itu.

"Yo paman malaikat jatuh, sedang apa malam-malam disini?" tanya naruto yang sudah berada disamping malaikat jatuh itu.

"Ah iya aku disini hanya melakukan hobiku saja dan bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku ini malaikat jatuh?" ucap malaikat jatuh itu yang kaget karena naruto dapat mengetahuinya.

"Oh itu, aku mengetahuinya dari auramu itu. Yah walaupun kau itu menekannya hingga ketitik terendah." balas naruto dan sementara malaikat jatuh itu tambah kaget lagi karena dia sudah menekan auranya ketitik yang paling rendah dan yang dia tahu tidak ada manusia yang dapat merasakan auranya jika manusia itu hanya memiliki aura suci yang samar seperti lawan bicaranya itu. "Dan perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki" lanjut naruto.

"Aku azazel, gubernur malaikat jatuh" ucap malaikat jatuh yang bernama azazel itu.

"Oh jadi kau pemimpinnya ya. hahaaaa... jika aku memukulmu dengan bokkenku ini pasti nanti akan terjadi pertarungan ditempat ini dan akan menimbulkan peperangan" ucap naruto.

"Apa maksudmu? aku tidak akan terluka jika hanya terkena pedang kayu seperti itu! Dan juga aku tidak ingin terjadi peperangan lagi" ucap azazel.

"Ya jika aku memukulmu kan akan terjadi pertarungan antara aku dan kau paman. Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu itu paman? ya aku harap juga begitu paman" tanya naruto.

"Ya aku sangat yakin itu" balas azazel.

"Apa kau ingin mencobanya?" tanya naruto.

"Tidak-tidak, aku sekarang tidak ingin bertarung. Dan lagi aku hanya ingin tahu apa bokken itu bisa melukaiku?" tanya azazel.

"Bisa paman. Baiklah akan aku tunjukkan" ucap naruto.

Lalu naruto mengalirkan aura sucinya ke bokkennya dan detik berikutnya dia langsung menarik pedang **Ex-Destruction**-nya itu. Sementara azazel kaget karena merasakan aura suci yang kuat yang terpancar dari pedang itu tapi yang membuatnya makin kaget adalah dia tidak dapat merasakan aura apapun saat dalam bentuk bokken biasa tadi.

'Pedang apa ini. Kenapa aura sucinya kuat. Dan kenapa waktu masih berbentuk bokken tidak terpancar aura yang kuat ini. Aku tidak pernah mengetahui pedang ini selama ini dan juga dapat menekan auranya itu hingga tidak dapat dirasakan oleh siapapun. Dan kenapa anak kecil ini yang memegang pedang kuat seperti ini' batin azazel.

"Apa kau percaya sekarang paman?" tanya naruto.

"Ya aku percaya. Tapi pedang apa itu, kenapa pedang itu memancarkan aura suci yang kuat. Dan juga siapa kau sebenarnya, kenapa anak kecil sepertimu yang memegang pedang kuat seperti itu?" tanya azazel bertubi-tubi.

"Pedang ini diberi nama **Ex-Destruction** karena pedang ini memiliki kekuatan penghancur yang sangat besar dan melebihi kekuatan penghancur pedang Excalibur Destruction. Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan terakhirmu itu. Aku mau bertanya pada paman. Apa paman mengenal orang yang bernama Minato Namikaze?" tanya naruto. Azazel kaget karena ada orang yang menanyakan nama temannya yang sudah meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu dengan Minato Namikaze?" tanya azazel.

"Sudah jawab dulu pertanyaanku itu, nanti akan aku beri tahu" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah. Dia adalah temanku dan dulu sebelum dia meninggal, dia juga menjadi pemimpin exorcist ke empat. Dan juga pemimpin Exorcist yang sangat hebat dari semua pemimpin exorcist yang pernah ada sejak dahulu. Namun pada 7 tahun lalu, dia itu pergi menjalankan tugas untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya yang di tangkap oleh para iblis dari keturunan maou lama. Dia yang membebaskan semua exorcist bawahannya dan menyuruh semuanya segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi dia tetap ditempat itu karena dia melawan golongan para maou lama itu. Dan dia meninggal karena dia dikeroyok oleh iblis keturunan maou lama itu. Namun dia itu telah banyak membunuh iblis dari keturunan maou lama itu. Dan setelah itu dia diberi gelar sebagai seorang pahlawan bagi para exorcist" jelas azazel.

"Jadi begitu kebenarannya ya. Hmmm..." ucap naruto.

"Dan sekarang siapa kau sebenarnya, kenapa anak kecil sepertimu yang memegang pedang kuat seperti itu?" tanya azazel lagi.

"Sebelum aku menjawab. Aku mau tanya apa kau tau siapa yang membuat pedang **Ex-Destruction** ini?" tanya naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengetahuinya. Dan aku juga baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Karena dari dulu tidak ada informasi tentang pedang Ex-Destructionmu itu" jawab azazel.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya yang membuat pedang ini adalah tou-sanku. Dan dia memberinya padaku pada saat aku berulang tahun. Saat itu umurku masih 4 tahun." ucap naruto.

"Tou-sanmu?" tanya azazel.

"Ya dialah yang membuat pedang ini. Dan nama tou-sanku adalah..." ucap naruto.

"Adalah?" tanya azazel.

"Minato Namikaze" lanjut naruto. Dan itu membuat azazel kaget.

"A-apakah itu benar. Dan benarkah kau anak dari minato?" tanya azazel.

"Ya itu benar. Tou-sanku memberikan ini sebelum dia meninggal saat tugas. Sekarang aku sudah mengetahui kebenarannya tentang kematian tou-san" jawab naruto.

"Kenapa kau berada disini? bukannya minato dulu tinggal di Inggris? dan bagaimana kau bisa langsung menanyakan tentang minato padaku?" tanya azazel.

"Aku disini karena aku sedang di rumah baa-san dan jii-sanku. Dan aku masih tinggal di Inggris. Aku menanyakan itu karena aku mendapat pesan dari tou-san dan juga didalam pesan itu dia menyuruhku untuk menemuimu. Dan untuk menemuimu, dia memberi petunjuk kepadaku. Dimana orang yang harus aku temui itu sering di pinggir sungai saat malam hari dan juga seorang malaikat jatuh. Dan kata tou-san, paman memiliki cita-cita yang sama seperti tou-san?" tanya naruto.

"Ya aku memang memiliki cita-cita yang sama seperti tou-sanmu naruto. Memangnya ada apa dengan itu naruto?" tanya azazel.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu mewujudkan cita-citamu itu paman" ucap naruto.

"Tapi kau itu masih kecil naruto dan juga kau membutuhkan kekuatan yang besar untuk mewujudkan itu naruto" ucap azazel.

"Kau tenang saja paman. Aku sekarang ini masih mau masuk ke akademi exorcist. Dan juga berlatih disana. Jadi jika sudah saatnya tiba, aku akan membantumu paman" ucap naruto. Namun naruto beserta kurama merasakan sesuatu yang mendekat.

**'Naruto apa kau juga merasakan aura ini?'** tanya kurama.

'Ya aku merasakan auranya kurama, tapi aku tidak tau aura apa itu karena dia memiliki dua aura?' tanya naruto.

**'itu aura iblis dan juga naga naruto'** jelas kurama.

'naga?' tanya naruto. Namun sebelum kurama menjawab, orang yang dibicarakan sudah datang.

"Azazel, siapa anak kecil ini dan kenapa kau malam-malam berada diluar rumah seperti ini?" tanya seseorang yang baru datang itu.

**'Dari auranya, tidak salah lagi, dia itu salah satu dari naga langit. Yang dikenal sebagai Vanishing Dragon, Albion. Dan orang ini bisa dikenal sebagai Hakuryuukou'** ucap kurama.

"Dia itu naruto, vali. Dan dia juga anak dari teman lamaku" ucap azazel.

'Baiklah kurama' ucap naruto lewat telepatinya.

"Kau pikir aku hanya anak kecil yang takut akan malam hari ya. Jangan bercanda kau Hakuryuukou, Vanishing Dragon" ucap naruto.

'Bagaimana bisa dia tau tentangku, padahal aku tidak menunjukkan kekuatanku dan lagi dia hanya manusia biasa, apa dia memang bisa merasakan aura dragon ku ya!' batin vali.

**'Vali, kau harus berhati-hati dengannya. Karena sepertinya anak ini bukan anak sembarangan. Aku tahu bahwa dia itu menekan auranya hingga tidak dapat dirasakan olehmu vali. Bahkan aku saja hanya dapat merasakannya samar-samar'** ucap albion di dalam pikiran vali.

'Bagaimana naruto bisa mengetahuinya, padahal vali tidak menunjukkan kekuatannya dan juga dia datang kesini hanya dengan berjalan. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir memang benar naruto dapat merasakan aura walaupun ditekan hingga ketitik paling rendah. Seperti dia yang merasakan auraku tadi.' batin azazel.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya anak kecil? dan kenapa kau menekan auramu hingga tidak dapat dirasakan olehku, bahkan albion saja hanya dapat merasakan auramu samar-samar?" ucap vali.

"Kau benar vali, aku juga hanya dapat merasakannya sangat samar sekali. Apa kau memang menekan kekuatanmu naruto?" tanya azazel.

"Hah, kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku hakuryuukou. Yang perlu kau tahu bahwa aku ini hanya anak kecil yang takut akan kegelapan malam. Hehehee..." ucap naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Kau memuatku jengkel" ucap vali, lalu dia mengeluarkan sepasang sayap naganya sambil berucap "**BALANCE! BREAKER!**".

**[VANISHING DRAGON! BALANCE! BREAKER!]**

Lalu tubuh vali bersinar dengan warna putih dan setelah itu vali sekarang menggunakan armor naga putih dengan sepasang sayap berwarna biru yang bersinar dan juga berlian yang berwana biru tua.

"**Divine Dividing: Scale Mail**" ucap vali.

"Kau ingin mengajakku bertarung ya? Sebenarnya aku kesini hanya ingin menemui paman azazel saja, tidak untuk bertarung" ucap naruto.

**'Naruto, kau harus ingat. Jangan sampai kau terkena sentuhan dari si hakuryuukou itu. Dia itu bisa membagi kekuatanmu dan menjadikan kekuatannya. Tapi walaupun begitu, kau akan mendapatkan kembali kekuatanmu itu dengan EVOLUTION.'** ucap kurama.

'Arigatou kurama' ucap naruto melalui telepatinya.

"Sudah cepat kau keluarkan kekuatanmu itu dan tunjukkan padaku" ucap vali.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin bertarung. Tapi kalau itu maumu, mau bagaimana lagi. Dan kau sepertinya masih belum bisa menguasai Balance Breakermu dengan sempurna" ucap naruto sambil menyeringai yang tidak terlalu kelihatan.

"Kau pikir kau mengetahui segalanya tentangku heh. TIDAK!" ucap vali.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Ne paman azazel, bolehkah aku menitipkan bokkenku ini sebentar?" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah naruto. Tapi kenapa kau tidak menggunakan pedangmu ini untuk bertarung?" tanya azazel.

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan itu paman. Karena aku masih belum bisa menguasainya. Jadi aku tidak bisa bertarung dengan pedang itu. Jika hanya iblis liar saja mungkin aku masih bisa menggunakan itu paman" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah naruto, berhati-hatilah" ucap azazel.

"Cepat kau tidak usah banyak omong anak kecil" ucap vali.

"Kau ini tidak bisa bersabar ya hakuryuukou." ucap naruto sambil tersenyum melihat dan naruto lalu melanjutkan "**BALANCE! BREAKER!**".

**[FIREFOX TAILED BEAST! BALANCE! BREAKER!]**

Lalu tubuh naruto diselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna kuning keemasan dan beberapa detik berikutnya dia sudah menggunakan armor Firefoxnya yang bersinar tidak begitu terang itu dan juga satu ekor yang melambai-lambai di belakannya yang terbuat dari Holy Firenya itu.

"**Holy Fire: Tailed Mode One Tail**" ucap naruto.

'Dia juga punya sacred gear?. Dan aura suci ini kenapa pekat sekali. Aku tidak pernah tau tentang sacred gear yang memiliki aura suci yang sangat pekat selain True Longinus. Apakah sacred gear yang naruto miliki ini adalah rival dari True Longinus. Tapi kenapa aku tidak tahu akan sacred gear yang seperti itu, dan juga tidak ada sacred gear yang seperti itu yang tergolong dalam 13 Longinus. Jika memang dia itu rival dari True Longinus, berarti dia akan memiliki peluang besar untuk mendamaikan dunia ini. Tapi jika True Longinus itu berada di jalan yang salah, mungkin itu akan menjadi penghambat terjadinya perdamaian. Aku berharap kau bisa menciptakan perdamaian ini naruto.' batin azazel.

'Kekuatan apa itu, kenapa memancarkan aura suci yang pekat sekali' batin vali.

**'Vali, kau berhati-hatilah. Sepertinya dia memiliki sacred gear yang hampir setara dengan True Longinus, karena aura sucinya sangat pekat dan True Longinus juga memiliki aura suci yang sangat pekat juga. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa itu hanya sebagian kecil dari kekuatannya vali. Aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang hal itu.'** ucap albion.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau aku perbolehkan menyerang terlebih dahulu" ucap naruto.

"Apa kau yakin anak kecil?" lalu vali langsung saja terbang dengan kecepatan penuhnya ke arah naruto dan langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke arah naruto. Sementara naruto hanya melompat kesamping kiri. Vali lalu menyiapkan kekuatan sihirnya dan menembakkannya kearah naruto.

**[DUARRRR]**

Dan naruto hanya menghindarinya saja. Sementara vali masih terus menyerang naruto dan tidak ada yang kena satupun dari serangan vali. Dan naruto terus menghindarinya dengan menambahkan kecepatannya. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu tapi naruto masih menghindar saja.

Tapi saat itu juga vali langsung membuat dua bola sihir dikedua tangannya, dan yang satu dia langsung menembakkannya ke arah naruto.

**[DUARRRR]**

Dan naruto hanya mengindar tapi sudah disambut oleh serangan selanjutnya yaitu bola sihir satunya milik vali.

**[DUARRRR]**

Hampir dia terkena oleh serangan kedua dan dia berhasil menghindarinya. Tapi ditempat dimana dia menghindar, sudah ditunggu oleh vali yang langsung meninju perut naruto.

**[DIVIDE!]**

"Uhk... uhuk..." naruto terbatuk-batuk saat terkena tinjuan vali dan kekuatannya pun sudah berkurang setengahnya.

'Ternyata kau benar kurama, dia itu bisa membagi kekuatanku' ucap naruto.

**'Kau berhati-hatilah naruto. Ingat, kunci kemenangan dalam pertarungan itu adalah konsentrasi yang tinggi, jadi kau berusahalah'** ucap kurama.

'Arigatou kurama. Aku akan mencobanya lagi' ucap naruto.

"Sepertinya kekuatanmu sudah tinggal separuh yah? hahahaaa... kau tau, saat aku mengambil energimu, aku harus membuang beberapa energiku sendiri agar bisa menampung energimu itu. Ayo tunjukkan lagi kekuatanmu itu dan berhentilah menghindar. Hahahaa..." tanya vali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menyerangmu mulai sekarang" ucap naruto. "**EVOLUTION!**" ucapnya lagi.

**[FIREFOX! EVOLUTION!]**

Tubuh naruto bersinar kembali dan saat sinar sudah meredup, dapat dilihat bahwa ekor naruto sudah bertambah menjadi dua ekor.

"**Holy Fire: Tailed Mode Two Tail**" ucap naruto.

Naruto mengalirkan aura sucinya dan mengumpulkannya di tangan kanannya membentuk seperti bola api yang berputar dan memancarkan aura suci yang kuat dari bola api itu.

'Kenapa auranya itu meningkat dari yang sebelumnya dan aku juga dapat merasakan bola api itu memancarkan aura suci yang sangat kuat. Apakah ini hanya sebagian kecil dari kekuatan yang naruto miliki!' batin azazel yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan dan membatin saja.

'Ke-kenapa kekuatannya meningkat dari sebelumnya' batin vali.

**'Vali berhati-hatilah, aura suci yang dimilikinya semakin pekat'** ucap albion.

"Kau akan merasakan ini **HOLY FIRE**" ucap naruto dan seketika itu naruto menghilang dan muncul didepan vali sambil memukulkan rasengan ke perutnya dan "**RASENGAN**"

**[BLAARRR]**

Dan itu membuat vali terlempar ke belakang dan juga tubuhnya berputar serta menghancurkan armor yang digunakan vali dan menyisakan sepasang sayap naganya itu. Karena efek dari rasengan naruto yang berputar dengan kencangnya dan tidak diketahui arah putarannya ke arah mana. Sementara naruto kembali ke tempat dimana azazel berada.

"Uhuk...uhuk..." vali terbatuk sambil mengeluarkan darah segarnya.

'Bagaimana bisa. Serangannya sangat kuat sekali. Dan aura suci itu membuatku terluka cukup parah.' batin vali.

"**RESET**" ucap naruto.

**[FIREFOX! RESET!]**

Seketika itu armor yang membungkus naruto sudah menghilang sepenuhnya.

'Serangan macam apa itu tadi, walaupun aku dapat melihat pergerakan naruto dengan samar. Tapi dia itu sangat cepat juga. Dia hampir sama seperti tou-sannya yang memiliki kecepatan super yang juga dijuluki sebagai Yelow Flash itu. Jika dia yang masih kecil seperti ini sudah mempunyai kekuatan seperti ini, bagaimana nanti jika dia sudah besar! Aku harap dia memang dapat mewujudkan perdamaian sejati' batin azazel lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita sudahi saja pertarungan ini hakuryuukou atau bisa aku panggil Vali. Kau berlatihlah terlebih dahulu agar kau bisa menggunakan balance breakermu itu secara sempurna. Sukur-sukur kau juga bisa menggunakan mode sejatimu, Juggernaut Drive milik albion itu. Tapi ingat, jika kau lepas kendali saat menggunakan mode itu, maka tubuhmu bisa hancur dan kau akan mati. Suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi dan ingat namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Mungkin setelah tiga tahun kedepan ini kita bisa bertemu lagi" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah, akan aku ingat itu naruto. Jika kita sudah bertemu nanti, aku akan memperlihatkan kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya padamu" ucap vali.

"Aku tunggu itu vali. Dan paman, aku harus pulang terlebih dahulu. Aku takut kaa-san marah padaku. Jika ada waktu, aku akan menemuimu paman." ucap naruto dan naruto langsung mengambil bokkennya yang dititipkan pada azazel.

"Baiklah naruto. Berhati-hatilah" ucap azazel.

"Arigatou paman" ucap naruto dan detik berikutnya, tubuh naruto telah terbungkus oleh Holy Firenya dan membakar tubuhnya hingga menghilang.

* * *

><p>Saat ini naruto muncul lagi di depan rumah baa-sannya dan langung saja masuk karena hari sudah malam. Sementara lampu didalam rumah sudah dimatikan. Naruto terus berjalan dan saat dia sampai didekat ruang keluarga. Tiba-tiba lampunya hidup dan disana sudah ada kaa-san dan baa-sannya yang menunggu. Sementara jii-sannya lagi duduk di ruang keluarga itu.<p>

"Dari mana saja kamu? kenapa baru pulang sekarang?" tanya kaa-sannya yang dengan nada tingginya yang deketahui sedang marah.

"Go-gomen kaa-san, baa-san naru pulang malam" ucap naruto yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya karena takut.

"Apa kau tau sekarang sudah larut malam? dan siapa orang yang kau temui malam-malam begini?" sekarang yang bertanya baa-sannya.

"Aku tau baa-san, gomen. Aku tadi masih menemui paman" jawab naruto.

"Paman siapa naruto? bukannya kau tidak mengenal orang lain disini?" tanya jiraiya yang ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Aku memang tidak mengenal orang-orang sini jii-san, tapi aku baru mengenal paman itu. Dan paman itu adalah teman tou-san" jawab naruto.

"Te-teman tou-sanmu?" tanya kushina dan naruto mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau tau kalau dia teman tou-sanmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku mendapat pesan dari tou-san untuk menemui temannya itu. Dan tou-san juga berpesan agar aku dapat mengenalnya seperti tou-san mengelanya." jawab naruto.

"Tapi dari mana kau mendapat pesan tou-sanmu itu naru-chan?" tanya kushina.

"Tou-san menulis sebuah surat dan menyelipkannya di pedang buatannya ini kaa-san." jawab naruto.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau aku maafkan naru-chan. Tapi ingat, jika kau melakukan itu lagi! kau tidak akan kaa-san maafkan" jelas kushina.

"Ba-baik kaa-san." jawab naruto.

Dan mereka semua sekarang pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk tidur. Sementara naruto yang sudah tidur, diapun bermimpi.

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO POV<strong>

**NARUTO DREAM**

Aku berada dimana sekarang. Kenapa tempat ini semuanya putih. Sebenarnya tempat apa ini.

"Naruto" aku mendengar suara yang memanggilku, tapi aku tidak tau suara itu darimana.

"Naruto apa kau mendengarku?" suara itu lagi, dari mana sebernarnya suara itu.

"Ya aku mendengarmu. Tapi dimana kamu berada?" tanyaku karena aku penasaran dengan suara itu.

"Aku berada di belakangmu naruto." ucap suara itu. Aku pun berbalik dan yang aku lihat ada seseorang disana.

"To-tou-san! apa kau tou-san?" tanyaku ke orang itu.

"Ya aku tou-sanmu naruto. Ternyata kau sudah besar sekarang ya." jawab tou-san. Aku langsung saja memeluk tou-san, karena aku kangen sekali sama tou-san.

"Tou-san, kenapa baru sekarang menemui naru? Dan kenapa tou-san waktu itu pergi?" tanyaku pada tou-san.

"Maafkan tou-san naru. Tou-san waktu itu harus pergi. Karena tou-san itu pemimpin exorcist pada waktu itu, jadi tou-san harus menyelamatkan semua bawahan tou-san. Waktu itu bawahan tou-san banyak yang disekap oleh para iblis. Dan tou-san langsung saja menyelinap ke tempat mereka. Karena waktu itu hanya tou-san yang bisa menyelinap dengan tanpa ketahuan oleh siapapun. Tapi setelah tou-san menyelamatkan semua bawahan tou-san, tou-san di tunggu oleh para pemimpin iblis waktu itu. Dan yang memberi tahu pada iblis itu adalah salah satu dari bawahan tou-san yang berkhinanat dan dia juga mantan murid tou-san dulu. Dan mungkin sekarang dia sudah di keluarkan dari exorcist. Dia bernama Freed Sellzen." Akupun kaget mendengar penjelasan dari tou-san. Jadi tou-san itu di khianati oleh bawahannya.

"Apa iblis yang tou-san hadapi itu dari keturunan maou lama?" tanyaku pada tou-san, karena aku ingin mengetahuinya secara lengkap.

"Ya kau benar naruto. Mereka memang keturunan dari 4 maou lama. Waktu itu ada Lucifer, Belzebub, Asmodeus, dan leviathan yang menyerangku. Dan apa kau sudah menemui teman tou-san?" tanya tou-san padaku.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya tou-san dan dia juga bilang padaku bahwa tou-san meninggal pada waktu itu karena diserang oleh keturunan maou lama. Memangnya kenapa tou-san?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Jika kau sudah bertemu dengan temanku itu. Berarti kau sudah membaca isi suratku bukan?" tanya tou-san memastikan.

"Ya aku sudah membacanya tou-san" jawabku.

"Jika kau sudah membacanya, berarti kau itu sudah memiliki aura suci?" tanya tou-san.

"Aku sudah memilikinya tou-san." jawabku.

"Jika kau sudah memiliki aura suci, bisa dikatakan kau itu sudah masuk ke exorcist?" tanya tou-sanku.

"Aku masih belum masuk ke exorcist tou-san, aku masih mau masuk dan aku mulai masuk ke akademi exorcist minggu depan tou-san" jawabku.

"Terus kau mendapat aura suci itu dari mana naruto? Dan aku hampir lupa, jika kau nanti sudah masuk ke akademy exorcist, kau temuilah murid tou-san, dia bernama Hatake Kakashi. Dia mungkin bisa menjagamu disana" tanya tou-san untuk memastikan kekuatan yang aku miliki.

"Aku mendapatkan aura itu karena aku dibantu oleh partnerku tou-san. Baik tou-san aku akan menemuinya jika sudah disana" jawabku memberi tahu tou-san bahwa aku itu mendapatkan kekuatanku dari partnerku yaitu kurama.

"Partner? siapa partnermu itu naruto?" tanya tou-san.

"Dia bernama Kurama dan dia juga mendiami tubuhku tou-san?" jawabku.

"Kurama! mendiami tubuhmu! apa kau memiliki sacred gear naruto?" tanya tou-san.

"Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu tou-san." jawabku.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar ada mahluk yang bernama kurama dan mendiami sacred gear" ucap tou-san.

"Ya memang sejak dulu belum pernah ada tou-san. Dan yang menjadi pertama dan terakhir yang akan menjadi partnernya hanya aku tou-san. Dan kurama itu tidak disegel di benda tou-san" jawabku.

"Jadi bisa dibilang, hanya kau yang akan memiliki kekuatannya naruto. Dan apa maksudnya dia tidak disegel di benda apapun. Setahuku, mahluk itu disegel di dalam sacred gear yang berbentuk benda. Lalu dia di segel dimana naruto?" tanya tou-san.

"Dia itu disegel langsung ketubuhku tou-san" jawabku.

"Disegel langsung ketubuhmu? bagaimana bisa naruto?" tanya tou-san.

"Memang kebenarannya seperti itu tou-san. Dan bisa dikatakan bahwa tubuhku ini adalah sacred gearku tou-san" jawabku.

"Jadi seperti itu ya. Sejak dulu tidak ada mahluk yang langsung disegel ke dalam tubuh manusia. Dan hanya di segel ke dalam benda saja. Jika seperti itu, berarti kau dan kurama itu bisa menyatu. Dan mahluk apa yang mendiami tubuhmu itu naruto?" tanya tou-sanku.

"Dia rubah api suci yang memiliki ekor berjumlah sembilan" jawabku.

"Rubah api suci! Dan memiliki ekor berjumlah sembilan! setahuku tidak pernah ada mahluk seperti itu, bahkan hingga memiliki ekor yang berjumlah sembilan itu. Aku harap kau itu tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu itu untuk kejahatan naruto. Gunakanlah kekuatan yang di berikan tuhan kepadamu itu untuk kebaikan. Dan saat kau melawan musuhmu, jangan sampai kau melawannya menggunakan emosimu naruto. Karena jika itu terjadi, maka kau akan kehilangan kendali. Jadi latihlah pengontrolan emosimu itu. Dengan mengontrol emosimu, kau akan bertarung dengan maksimal dan tidak akan mendapat gangguan. Jadi, saat bertarung kau harus tenang dan tetap focus pada musuhmu. Dengan begitu kau akan memiliki peluang yang besar untuk menang. Apa kau mengerti naruto?" jelas tou-san padaku.

"Ya aku mengerti tou-san, dan aku juga sudah belajar mengontrol emosiku itu sejak aku berumur 8 tahun tou-san. Karena untuk bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku itu, aku harus bisa memiliki konsentrasi yang bagus dan kontrol yang bagus juga. Karena itu aku belajar mengendalikan emosiku tou-san agar tidak menghancurkan konsentrasiku itu." Jawabku.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti naruto. Apa kau sudah bisa menggunakan pedang **Ex-Destruction** itu?" tanya tou-sanku.

"Belum tou-san, aku belum bisa menggunakannya. Aku baru tahu kemaren lusa kalau bokken itu adalah pedang asli. Lalu bagaimana cara menggunakan pedang itu tou-san agar pedang itu bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya." tanyaku mengenai pedang Ex-Destruction.

"Itu mudah saja naruto, kau hanya perlu mengalirkan auramu pada pedang itu. Sebagai contoh jika kau ingin mengeluarkan kekuatan penghancurnya itu kau hanya perlu mengalirinya dan mengarahkannya kesasaran dan dari situ akan diketahui efek dari pedangmu itu. Dan juga pedang itu hanya akan bereaksi pada keturunanku saja. Jadi jika pedang itu di pegang oleh orang lain, maka tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Apa kau mengerti naruto?" jelas tou-san.

"Aku mengerti tou-san." ucapku.

"Bagus kalau begitu dan sekali lagi ingat jangan pergunakan kekuatanmu itu untuk kejahatan naruto. Gunakanlah kekuatanmu itu untuk menolong orang lain dan juga untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kau sayangi dan berharga bagimu. Dan ingat, cobalah kau belajar untuk saling memaafkan orang yang sudah jahat padamu atau orang yang menjadi musuhmu. Dengan begitu, kau tidak akan memiliki dendam pada siapapun dan juga tidak melahirkan rantai kebencian yang tidak ada akhirnya itu sampai salah satu dari mereka itu sadar akan kelakuannya." ucap tou-san.

"Baik tou-san" balasku.

"Naruto, tou-san sudah tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi" ucap tou-san.

"Kenapa tou-san" tanyaku.

"Aku harus segera pergi" jawab tou-san.

"Tapi kenapa harus secepat itu tou-san. Aku masih ingin bersama denganmu tou-san" jawabku yang dari tadi masih setia memeluk tou-san dan makin mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini naruto. Tolong kau jaga kaa-sanmu, jii-san dan baa-san naruto. Tolong bantu juga temanku itu agar dia dapat mewujudkan cita-citanya untuk mendamaikan dunia ini naruto. Dan tolong bilang pada kaa-sanmu bahwa tou-san sangat menyayanginya. Aku juga sangat menyayangimu naruto. Aku juga menyayangi jii-san dan baa-sanmu. Aku harus segera pergi naruto." ucap tou-sanku.

"Baiklah tou-san. Aku akan menjaga dan melindungi keluargaku. Dan aku juga akan menyampaikannya pada kaa-san" balasku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jaga dirimu naruto. Dan selamat tinggal" ucap tou-san dan tou-san langsung melepas pelukanku dan dari tubuhnya itu mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang sangat terang dan setelah cahaya itu menghilang, aku sudah tidak melihat tou-san ada disana. Mungkin tou-san itu sudah pergi.

"Selamat tinggal tou-san. Aku juga akan selalu menyayangimu" gumamku. Dan tiba-tiba tempat yang aku tempati sekarang ini bersinar sangat terang. Dan setelah itu aku sudah tidak disitu lagi.

**END NARUTO DREAM**

**END NARUTO POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Skip time.<strong>

**NORMAL POV**

"Naru-chan cepat bangun sekarang sudah pagi" ucap kushina yang saat ini lagi membangunkan naruto.

"Engh. . . 5 menit lagi kaa-san" ucap naruto.

"Cepat bangun kalau tidak, kaa-san tidak akan memasakkanmu ramen" ucap kushina.

'Tidaaaakk... aku tidak mau kehilangan ramenku' batin naruto.

"Ba-baik kaa-san naru akan bangun" ucap naruto.

"Bagus, cepat sana mandi dan ganti bajumu" ucap kushina.

"Baik kaa-san" ucap naruto dan dia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.

* * *

><p><strong>Skip Time.<strong>

Naruto saat ini sudah berada di ruang makan bersama kushina, tsunade dan jiraiya. Dan mereka sudah selesai makan.

"Kaa-san" panggil naruto.

"Ada apa naru-chan?" tanya kushina.

"Aku tadi malam bertemu tou-san" ucap naruto.

"Be-bertemu mi-minato?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Ya, tou-san mendatangiku di mimpiku kaa-san. Dan tou-san bilang, dia sangat sayang sama kaa-san, aku, baa-san dan juga jii-san. Tou-san ingin aku selalu melindungi semua keluargaku, orang yang aku sayangi dan juga orang yang berharga bagiku. Dan juga selalu menolong orang lain. Itulah yang tou-san bilang padaku" ucap naruto.

"Apakah tou-sanmu menceritakan tentang kematiannya waktu itu naru-chan?" tanya kushina.

"Iya kaa-san" jawab naruto.

'Kenapa minato menceritakan kebenarannya, jika naru-chan nekat dan ingin membalas akan kematian tou-sannya, bisa-bisa dia dalam bahaya. Aku harap dengan naru-chan yang masuk ke akademi exorcist itu bisa membuatnya tidak berada dalam bahaya. Dan aku berharap agar yang menjadi pembimbingnya disana adalah kakashi murid tou-sannya.' batin kushina.

"Kenapa kaa-san diam saja? Apa ada yang kaa-san pikirkan?" tanya naruto yang membuat kushina keluar dari pikirannya itu.

"Ti-tidak ada naru-chan. Kaa-san tidak memikirkan apa-apa kok" jawab kushina.

"Baiklah aku akan berangkat kushina, naru-chan dan jiraiya agar tidak telat mengajarnya" ucap tsunade dan dia pun langsung berangkat kesekolah tempat dia mengajar.

"Ne naruto, apa kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya jiraiya.

"Kemana jii-san?" tanya naruto.

"Aku mau ke onsen untuk mencari inspirasi tentang novel terbaruku" jawab jiraiya. Kushina yang mendengar anaknya akan diajak ketempat nista tou-sannya itu langsung menegur naruto.

"Kau jangan ikut jii-san naru-chan. Jika kau ingin ikut jii-san sebenarnya tidak apa-apa. Tapi..." ucap kushina sambil menyeringai.

"Ta-tapi?" tanya naruto yang semakin ketakutan akan ancaman yang akan di berikan kaa-sannya itu.

"Tapi kau tidak akan pernah aku masakkan ramen lagi. Apa kau mau naru-chan?" tanya kushina yang masih tetap dengan seringainya.

**[GLEGARRRR]**

Tubuh naruto pun menegang seperti terkena sambar oleh petir.

'Bagaimana jika kaa-san memang tidak akan pernah memasakkanku ramen lagi. Apalagi ramen buatan kaa-san kan sangat spesial. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika hidup tanpa ramen kaa-san. Arrrggghh ... sebaiknya aku tidak ikut jii-san dari pada kehilangan ramen spesial kaa-san' batin naruto.

"Ti-tidak kaa-san. A-aku tidak akan ikut jii-san. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan ramenku" jawab naruto. Dan jawaban itu membuat kushina tersenyum karena ancamannya itu berhasil.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau. Aku akan berangkat sendiri saja. Aku berangkat kushina, naruto" ucap jiraiya dan mereka berdua hanya mengangguk.

"Ne kaa-san, kita akan pergi kemana sekarang?" tanya naruto.

"Kita akan pergi jalan-jalan naru-chan. Naru-chan ingin jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya kushina.

"Naru tidak tau kaa-san." jawab Kirim masukan Privasi & Persyaratan

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi butik kaa-san di kota ini dan juga nanti kita jalan-jalan ketaman?" usul kushina.

"Jadi kita akan pergi bertemu ayame-neechan kaa-san?" tanya naruto. Ayame adalah anak dari teuchi pemilik kedai ramen. Dia di beri kepercayaan oleh kushina untuk mengurus butiknya itu di kota ini. Dan ayame sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri oleh kushina.

"Ya kita akan kesana. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang" ajak kushina.

"Tunggu kaa-san, aku akan mengambil bokkenku dulu" pinta naruto.

"Baiklah, kaa-san akan tunggu di depan" ucap kushina.

Naruto langsung berlari kekamarnya dan mengambil bokkennya dan setelah itu dia langsung keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju dimana kushina sekarang berada.

"Apa kita akan berangkat sekarang kaa-san?" tanya naruto yang sudah berada di samping kushina.

"Tentu" jawab kushina.

* * *

><p>Naruto dan juga kushina pun berjalan di trotoar sambil melihat-lihat jalanan yang agak ramai. Setelah berjalan selama 30 menit akhirnya mereka sampai juga didepan butik kushina yang terdapat tulisan "UZUMAKI's Shop". Mereka langsung masuk ke dalam butik itu dan langsung menemui ayame.<p>

"Ayame-neechan" panggil naruto.

Ayame yang merasa dipanggil langsung mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari orang yang memanggilnya itu. Saat sudah di ketahui siapa yang memanggil, diapun tersenyum kepada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ah naru-chan dan kushina-nee. Kapan naru-chan datang kesini?" sapa ayame sambil bertanya ke naruto.

"Baru kemaren naru sama kaa-san sampai nee-chan. Bagaimana kabar nee-chan?" tanya naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja naru-chan. Apa naru-chan disini akan mencari-cari pakaian?" tanya ayame.

"Naru tidak tau. Apa kaa-san akan mencarikan naru pakaian?" tanya naruto pada kaa-sannya.

"Tentu. Jika naru-chan ingin mencari pakaian yang bagus, kenapa tidak" jawab kushina.

"Naru ingin punya jubah seperti milik tou-san dan berkanji UZUMAKI di belakang, karena punya tou-san dulu berkanji NAMIKAZE jadi aku ingin pakai UZUMAKI dan aku ingin jubah itu berwarna putih dan terdapat aksen jilatan api dibagian bawahnya yang berwarna kuning keemasan" ucap naruto.

"Kalau itu harus memesan terlebih dahulu naru-chan. Apa kau yakin akan menggunakan jubah naru-chan?" tanya kushina.

"Naru yakin kaa-san. Tapi naru akan memesannya setelah 3 tahun nanti. Jadi naru nanti akan memakainya saat sudah besar." ucap naruto.

"Baiklah naru-chan, nee-chan akan menunggu waktu itu tiba dan nee-chan akan memesankannya untukmu." ucap ayame.

"Arigatou nee-chan" ucap naruto yang langsung memeluk ayame.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita jalan-jalan lagi naru-chan. Nah ayame, aku pergi dulu." ucap kushina.

"Baik kushina-nee" balas ayame.

* * *

><p>Kushina dan naruto saat ini melanjutkan jalan-jalannya lagi dikota kuoh itu. Mereka berjalan menuju kedai ramen dimana pemilik kedai itu adalah teuchi, tou-san dari ayame. Saat mereka sudah sampai didepan kedai, mereka langsung saja masuk dan duduk.<p>

"Yo teuchi-jiisan" panggil naruto pada teuchi.

"Oh ternyata kau naruto dan kau datang juga kushina?" tanya teuchi.

"Ya begitulah paman" ucap kusina.

"Kalian ingin pesan apa?" tanya teuchi.

"Aku pesan miso ramen jii-san" ucap naruto.

"Aku ramen biasa saja paman" ucap kushina.

"Baiklah dua ramen akan segera datang" ucap teuchi yang langsung masuk untuk menyiapkan ramennya. Setelah beberapa saat teuchi pun kembali dengan membawa 2 mangkuk ramen.

"Ramen sudah siap" ucap teuchi yang menghidangkan ramen itu pada kushina dan naruto.

"Arigatou jii-san" ucap naruto.

Mereka berdua langsung memakan ramennya hingga habis.

"Paman uangnya aku taruh dimeja" ucap kushina.

"Ya datang lagi ya" ucap teuchi.

"Ya" ucap mereka berdua.

Setelah itu mereka pergi melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka dan mereka segera pulang karena hari sudah agak sore.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

========== Chapter 3 ==========

Saat ini sudah malam hari dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Naruto berjalan-jalan untuk mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Dia terus menyusuri jalan dan saat naruto berjalan didaerah bukit yang diatas terdapat kuil. Dia mendengar orang yang sepertinya minta tolong.

"To-tolong ja-jangan bu-bunuh a-anakku" ucap orang yang meminta tolong itu dengan suara yang sepertinya sudah tidak kuat lagi karena terdapat luka di tubuhnya itu.

"Aku harus tetap membunuhnya, jadi segera menyingkirlah" ucap orang yang sedang ingin membunuh orang itu.

Karena naruto seperti mendengar sesuatu akan adanya bahaya yang terjadi. Dia langsung saja berlari ke atas bukit itu menuju kekuil yang berada diatas. Setelah sampai disana, naruto langsung saja buka suara.

"Ada apa ini kok ribut malam-malam." tanya naruto.

Mereka yang mendengar ada suara dari belakang mereka langsung berbalik dan melihat naruto.

"Anak kecil sepertimu kenapa malam-malam berada ditempat ini?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Oh aku, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin pergi kekuil ini saja. Tapi karena ada keributan, aku segera saja berlari kesini. Setelah sampai disini, ternyata aku melihat segerombolan manusia yang tidak tau diri yang ingin membunuh sesamanya dan juga seperti pecundang yang main keroyokan serta beraninya hanya sama perempuan. Benar-benar manusia yang tidak tau diri. Kalian itu malah membuat malu existensi manusia saja" ucap naruto yang dapat membuat semua orang yang menyerang tadi itu semakin marah karena diejek oleh anak kecil.

"Anak kecil sepertimu beraninya kau mengejek kami" ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan suara yang tinggi.

"yareyare, kalian pikir aku datang kesini tanpa persiapan. Coba lihat aku saat ini sudah membawa bokkenku ini" ucap naruto yang memegang bokkennya ditangan kanannya dan menepuk-nepukkan ke bahu kanannya.

"Hahaha... kau pikir kau dapat mengalahkan kami hanya dengan pedang kayu seperti itu. Kau jangan bercanda. Apalagi kau itu hanya anak kecil. Hahahaa kau itu membuatku ketawa saja" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Oh benarkah? tapi kalau dipikir-pikir memang benar sih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku cuma punya bokkenku ini saja. Jadi ayo siapa yang mau maju duluan melawan anak kecil ini?" tanya naruto.

"Kau akan mati bocah" ucap salah satu dari mereka yang maju.

"Oh begitukah, kalau begitu silahkan dibuktikan omonganmu itu" ucap naruto yang masih dengan nada tenang tanpa ada rasa ketakutan.

"Kau akan aku bunuh" ucap orang yang maju tadi dan dia langsung saja berlari kearah naruto berada.

Orang itu langsung saja menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal pada naruto. Namun naruto hanya menggeser badannya kesamping kirinya agar tidak terkena serangan. Merasa serangannya tadi gagal, orang tadi langsung menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal dengan target adalah leher naruto. Naruto hanya menundukkan badannya dan memukulkan bokkennya itu pada tangan musuhnya yang sedang memegang pedang. Seketika itu pedang yang dipegang musuhnya langsung jatuh ketanah.

"Hanya segitukah kekuatan orang dewasa seperti kalian. Yareyare, kalian ini membosankan sekali. Apa kalian tidak malu dikalahkan hanya oleh anak kecil sepertiku. Kalau aku jadi kalian, aku merasa malu dan langsung bunuh diri ditempat. Hahahahaa..." ucap naruto yang membuat mereka semua semakin marah pada naruto.

"Semuanya segera serang dia" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Baik" ucap yang lainnya.

"Kalian mau main keroyokan ya? baiklah jika itu mau kalian" ucap naruto.

Mereka segera berlari kearah naruto berada dengan mengacungkan pedang yang mereka bawa. Naruto hanya mengalirkan auranya pada bokkennya dan langsung menarik pedang yang ada didalamnya dan seketika dia bersiap untuk menerima serangan. Naruto mengalirkan auranya lagi pada pedang Ex-Destructionnya itu untuk menggunakan kekuatan penghancurnya. Salah satu musuhnya pun sampai didepan naruto dan langsung mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertical sementara naruto hanya menahannya secara horizontal. Namun anehnya pedang yang mereka gunakan untuk menebas naruto itu malah hancur saat mengenai pedang naruto.

**[CRASSSS]**

'Bagaimana bisa pedangku hancur saat mengenai pedang anak itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.' batin dari musuh yang menyerang naruto barusan.

Dan yang lainnya terus mencoba untuk mengenai naruto, tapi sama seperti temannya tadi yang juga pedangnya hancur. Merasa serangannya gagal, salah satu dari mereka menyuruh berhenti untuk menyerang.

"Hentikan serangan kalian" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

'Bagaimana bisa semua pedang yang menyentuh pedangnya langsung hancur. Apa yang terjadi dan siapa anak ini sebenarnya' batin dari mereka semua.

"Yareyare, kenapa kalian malah berhenti menyerangku? apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya naruto pada mereka.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Oh kalian ingin tahu siapa aku, baiklah akan aku beritahu" ucap naruto sambil menyeringai dan dia melanjutkan "Tapi dengan ini" ucap naruto sambil mengangkat pedangnya itu.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya mereka ketakutan.

"Aku hanya ingin membunuh kalian karena kalian itu sudah jahat terhadap sesama manusia, jadi aku basmi saja dari pada nanti menyerang orang lain lagi." ucap naruto.

Naruto langsung menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Dia itu menggunakan kekautan Excalibur Rapidly yang memiliki kecepatan hebat. Dengan itu naruto langsung menebas dan menusuk mereka satu persatu.

**[JRASSS][JRASSS][JRASSS][JRASSS][JRASSS][JRASSS][JRASSS]**

"Arrrrghhhh..." "Arrrrghhhh..." "Arrrrghhhh..." "Arrrrghhhh..." "Arrrrghhhh..." "Arrrrghhhh..." "Arrrrghhhh..."

"Kalian seharusnya tidak meremehkan lawan kalian yang walaupun anak kecil ini" ucap naruto dan dia langsung menghampiri 2 orang yang dari tadi hanya melihat naruto membunuh orang-orang yang menyerangnya.

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya naruto walaupun dia tahu salah satu dari mereka sudah terluka parah.

"A-aku baik-baik saja" ucap seorang anak perempuan yang bersama ibunya itu.

"Si-siapa na-namamu n-nak?" ucap seorang ibu yang dengan nada yang seperti sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki" ucap naruto.

"A-ak-aku mi-minta to-tolong nak. To-tolong ja-jaga pu-putriku i-ini" ucap seorang ibu itu.

"Ta-tapi hiks kaa-san hiks..., aku hiks ingin bersama kaa-san hiks... hiks..." ucap anak perempuan itu sambil menangis dan masih terus memeluk kaa-sannya itu.

"Su-sudah lah. Ka-kau pa-pasti bi-bisa wa-walaupun hi-hidup ta-tanpa kaa-san. Kaa-san i-ngin kau tum-buh de-dewasa dan men-jadi ku-kuat. To-tolong ya nak. Ja-jagalah pu-putriku ini" ucapan seorang ibu itu.

"Baiklah aku akan menjaga anak anda" balas naruto.

"A-arigatou nak" ucap seorang ibu itu dan seketika itu dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dan meninggal ditempat.

"Kaa-saannnn... hiks... hiks... hiks..." teriak akeno yang mengetahui kaa-sannya sudah tiada dan dia masih tetap menangis.

"Sudahlah kau tenangkan dirimu dan kau harus ingat apa pesan kaa-sanmu tadi. Jadi tenangkan dirimu ya" ucap naruto yang sambil menepuk bahu anak perempuan itu. Dan anak perempuan itu langsung memeluk naruto sambil menangis. Sementara naruto hanya mengelus-elus rambut anak perempuan itu sambil berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ta-tapi hiks... kaa-san... hiks..." ucap gadis itu.

"Sudah sudah, tenangkanlah dirimu. Aku yakin kau pasti kuat. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Siapa namamu?" Tanya naruto sambil memperkenalkan dirinya lagi.

"Na-namaku hiks... Akeno hiks... Himejima" ucap gadis yang bernama akeno itu yang masih berada dipelukan naruto.

"Sudah ya akeno-chan. Kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. Sebelum teman-teman mereka datang kesini" ucap naruto.

"Ba-baiklah hiks naru-kun" ucap akeno.

"Ayo kita pergi" ajak naruto.

Mereka berduapun pergi dari situ. Mereka turun dari perbukitan. Mereka terus berjalan. Setelah 30 menit kemudian, mereka sampai di depan "UZUMAKI's shop" dimana naruto saat ini mengajak akeno ke butik milik kaa-sannya.

"Na-naru-kun, kenapa kita kesini?" tanya akeno yang dirinya sudah tenang.

"Kau akan mengganti bajumu itu karena bajumu sudah sangat kotor" ucap naruto.

"Ta-tapi" ucap akeno.

"Sudah ayo kita masuk" ajak naruto.

"Ba-baik naru-kun" ucap akeno.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke butik milik kaa-san naruto itu dan menuju ke jempat dimana ayame berana.

"Nee-chan" panggil naruto pada ayame.

"Oh kau naru-chan. Dan siapa gadis yang bersamamu itu, apa dia kekasihmu? hehehe" tanya ayame.

"Bu-bukan nee-chan. Dia ini teman baruku. Dan berhentilah menggodaku seperti itu nee-chan. Kau tau kan aku ini masih kecil, jadi tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Perkenalkan dirimu akeno-chan" ucap naruto.

"Ba-baik naru-kun. Namaku Akeno Himejima" ucap akeno.

"Wah namanya akeno ya. Baiklah. Jadi naru-chan ada apa kau kesini malam-malam begini?" tanya ayame.

"Nee-chan tolong ganti pakaian yang dipakai akeno-chan ini dengan baju yang baru. Bisakan nee-chan?" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah naru-chan. Ayo akeno-chan" ajak ayame pada akeno.

Akeno berserta ayame langsung pergi untuk mengganti pakaian akeno. Sementara naruto hanya menunggu ditempat sambil meminum minuman kaleng yang dibelinya di depan butik kaa-sannya itu. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya akeno beserta ayame pun keluar dan dengan akeno yang sudah menggunakan pakaian yang bagus.

"Bagaimana naru-chan, bagus bukan" ucap ayame.

"Iya bagus nee-chan. Dan kau sangat cantik sekali akeno-chan" ucap naruto. Sementara akeno hanya merona dipuji oleh orang yang sudah menolongnya itu.

"Wah ternyata kau pintar juga menggoda perempuan ya naru-chan" ucap ayame.

"Hah, sudahlah nee-chan jangan selalu menggodaku seperti itu." ucap naruto.

"Baiklah baiklah. Jadi kenapa kau malam-malam keluar naru-chan?" tanya ayame.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan nee-chan." ucap naruto.

"Tapi kenapa harus jalan-jalan malam hari?" tanya ayame.

"Aku jalan-jalan sambil ingin bertemu paman" ucap naruto.

"Pamanmu? siapa naru-chan?" tanya ayame.

"Dia teman tou-san waktu dulu sebelum tou-san meninggal. Jadi tou-san menyuruhku untuk menemui temannya itu jika sudah besar. Makanya aku mau menemuinya nee-chan. Tapi berhubung sudah larut malam, jadi aku pulang saja nee-chan. Yasudah nee-chan, aku pergi dulu. Dan untuk pakainnya tolong tulis saja kalau aku yang mengambilnya" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah naru-chan" ucap ayame.

"Ayo akeno-chan" ajak naruto.

"Baik naru-kun" ucap akeno.

Naruto dan akeno pun melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka. Mereka terus menyusuri jalanan dimalam hari itu. Dan mereka berhenti tepat didepan kedai ramen.

"Akeno-chan, apa kau lapar?" tanya naruto.

"Tidak naru-kun" ucap akeno.

[Kruyuk...kruyuk]

Akeno yang perutnya berbunyi pipinya langsung memerah karena malu.

"Ah sepertinya perutmu itu berkata lain. Hahahaaa..." ucap naruto.

"Ayo kita masuk" lanjut naruto.

"Ba-baik naru-kun" ucap akeno.

Mereka berdua pun langsung masuk ke kedai ramen itu.

"Yo jii-san, aku datang lagi" ucap naruto.

"Oh kau datang lagi naruto dan kau membawa kekasihmu ya. Wah cantiknya... Ternyata kau pintar juga memilih wanita naruto. hahahaaaa..." ucap teuchi.

"Dia bukan kekasihku jii-san. Dia temenku. Dan berhenti menggodaku seperti itu. Jii-san tau kan kalau aku masih kecil. Jadi tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu." ucap naruto.

"Baiklah sekarang kau mau pesan apa?" tanya teuchi.

"Aku pesan miso ramen saja, kalau kau akeno-chan?" tanya naruto.

"A-aku sa-sama denganmu saja naru-kun" ucap akeno.

"Baiklah, dua miso ramen segera datang" ucap teuchi dan langsung masuk.

"Ne akeno-chan" pangil naruto.

"Y-ya naru-kun?" ucap akeno sambil menghadap ke naruto.

"Apa kau mau bercerita tentang masalah yang tadi padaku?" ucap naruto.

"..." akeno hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung memegang tangan akeno untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah. Jika kau memang tidak ingin bercerita, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku akan menunggunya" ucap naruto mencoba menenangkan akeno. Akeno hanya mengangguk.

"Dua miso ramen sudah siap" ucap teuchi dan langsung menghidangkannya ke naruto dan akeno.

"Arigatou jii-san" ucap naruto.

"Ya sama-sama naruto." ucap teuchi dan langsung masuk.

"Ayo akeno-chan. Makanlah telebih dahulu." ucap naruto.

"Ba-baik" ucap akeno.

Mereka berdua langsung memakan ramen mereka dalam diam, karena naruto tidak ingin mengganggu akeno. Jadi dia diam saja. Dan merekapun menyelesaikan makannya.

"Ayo kita pergi akeno-chan" ajak naruto.

"Ya naru-kun" ucap akeno.

"Jii-san uangnya sudah aku taruh dimeja" ucap naruto.

"Ya... Datang lagi yaa..." ucap teuchi.

"Ya" balas naruto.

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari kedai itu dan mereka terus berjalan untuk pulang ke rumah naruto. Dan mereka berduapun sampai didepan pintu. Naruto langsung membuka pintu itu.

"Ayo kita masuk" ucap naruto. Akeno hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelah menutup pintu.

"Tadaima" ucap naruto.

"Okaeri" jawab kushina dari dalam dan dia pun keluar untuk menemui naruto. "Kenapa kau baru pulang? dan siapa gadis manis ini naru-chan?" tanya kushina yang tadinya mau marah-marah malah tidak jadi saat melihat gadis yang dibawa naruto.

"Dia teman baruku kaa-san, ayo perkenalkan dirimu akeno-chan" ucap naruto.

"Baik naru-kun. Perkenalkan namaku Akeno Himejima" ucap akeno.

"Jadi namanya akeno ya. Wah ayo masuk akeno-chan" ajak kushina dan langsung menarik tangan akeno untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mereka berduapun masuk kedalam rumah sementara naruto hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah sampai di ruang keluarga mereka pun duduk disofa yang disediakan. Jiraiya duduk di sofa yang hanya berisi satu orang. Kushina dan tsunade di sofa sebelah kanan jiraiya. Naruto dan akeno di sebelah kiri jiraiya.

"Jadi naru-chan, bisa kamu jelaskan siapa akeno-chan sebenarnya?" tanya kushina.

Naruto melirik ke akeno untuk meminta persetujuan dan dia memegang tangan akeno agar menenangkannya. Dan akeno hanya mengangguk sebagai persetujuan.

"Baiklah kaa-san, baa-san, jii-san. Aku akan menjelaskannya." ucap naruto. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengingat kembali kejadian tadi.

"Tadi pada saat aku berjalan-jalan di daerah yang dekat dengan perbukitan dimana bukit itu terdapat kuil di bagian paling atas. Tapi yang aku dengar adalah orang yang memohon agar diampuni dan dengan nada yang kesakitan. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku dapat mendengar walaupun sangat tinggi bukit itu, tapi aku masih dapat mendengarnya. Aku langsung saja naik di tangga yang menuju kekuil itu. Tapi saat sudah sampai diatas, aku melihat segerombolan orang yang sedang mengeroyok 2 orang perempuan. Aku langsung saja menyapa mereka agar mereka perhatiannya teralihkan kearahku. Dan setelah itu mereka meyerangku. Untung saja aku bisa menggunakan pedang Ex-Destruction ku yang memiliki kekuatan untuk memberiku kecepatan dalam bergerak. Aku dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka semua. Dan langsung menghampiri 2 orang perempuan dimana salah satunya terluka cukup parah yang terdapat sayatan-sayatan di tubuhnya. Dan dia adalah okaa-san akeno-chan. Dia memintaku untuk menjaga akeno-chan sebelum dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Dan aku langsung membawa akeno-chan kesini karena jika masih disana, bisa saja bantuan dari mereka akan datang." lanjut naruto. Yang lain yang mendengar penjelasan naruto hanya mengangguk saja.

"Jadi begitu kejadiannya. Lalu apa kau akan tinggal dengan akeno?" tanya jiraiya.

"Aku belum tau jii-san, tapi akeno-chan saat ini butuh orang yang dapat melindunginya. Jika akeno-chan disini hanya tinggal dengan baa-san dan jii-san. Dia tidak akan aman. Aku masih mencarikan tempat yang aman untuk akeno-chan tinggal." ucap naruto. Sementara akeno yang mendengar itu hanya diam saja, karena dia tidak ingin membuat susah orang yang telah menolongnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita cepat tidur karena malam sudah semakin larut. Dan untukmu akeno-chan, kau bisa tidur di kamar disebelah kamar naru-chan" ucap tsunade. Akeno hanya mengangguk saja sebagai tanda jawaban.

"Ayo akeno-chan" ajak naruto yang sudah berdiri.

"Baik naru-kun" ucap akeno.

Mereka berduapun berjalan menuju kamar naruto. Dimana kamar itu ada di lantai dua. Naruto pun mengantarkan akeno ke kamar yang akan ditempati. Setelah sampai didepan kamar, naruto langsung membuka pintu dan mengajak akeno masuk kekamar yang akan ditempati akeno itu.

"Nah akeno-chan, kau tidurlah disini. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa kekamarku dikamar sebelah" ucap naruto.

"Tapi aku masih takut untuk sendirian" ucap akeno.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan temani kamu hingga kamu tertidur" ucap naruto.

"Arigato naru-kun" ucap akeno.

"Sama-sama" balas naruto.

Naruto langsung menidurkan akeno untuk menemaninya agar tidak ketakutan. Akeno tidur dikasurnya sementara naruto hanya duduk dipinggiran kasur. Setelah dirasa akeno sudah tertidur pulas, dia langsung berdiri untuk kembali kekamarnya. Tapi sebelum dia berdiri sepenuhnya, ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Naru-kun, tolong jangan pergi. Aku takut sendirian disini." ucap akeno.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu. Jadi kau tidur ya akeno-chan" ucap naruto.

"Ya naru-kun" balas akeno dan dia langsung tidur tapi masih menggenggam tangan naruto. Sementara naruto hanya tetap duduk seperti semula. Tapi dia mendengar suara yang memanggilnya.

**'Naruto'** panggil kurama.

'Ada apa?' jawab naruto.

**'Sepertinya kau menyukai gadis ini?'** goda kurama.

'Sudah kurama, kenapa kau ikut-ikutan menggodaku seperti itu' ucap naruto.

**'Bukannya menggoda, tapi itu sepertinya kenyataan. Coba lihat dirimu sekarang, kau bahkan mau menemaninya untuk tidur. Bukankah itu sudah menjadi bukti'** ucap kurama yang sambil tersenyum di mindscape naruto.

'I-itu... a-aku hanya mau menjaganya saja.' jawab naruto.

**'Kau mau menjaganya karena tidak ingin kehilangan dia bukan?'** ucap kurama yang masih terus menggoda naruto.

'I-itu karena aku harus menepati janjiku pada ibunya' jawab naruto.

**'Sudahlah kau mengaku saja, aku ini adalah partnermu. Jadi aku bisa tahu apa yang kau lakukan'** ucap kurama.

'Sudah kubilang aku hanya mau menepati janji saja. Dan kau harus tau, aku ini masih kecil. Jadi aku tidak mau berpikiran dewasa seperti itu dulu' jawab naruto.

**'Hah, kau masih tetap tidak ingin mengaku ya. Baiklah, tapi ingat apapun yang kau lakukan, aku mengetahuinya'** ucap kurama.

'Aku tahu akan hal itu. Sudahlah, aku mau tidur saja' ucap naruto. Naruto lalu berdiri dari tempat tidur, tapi kejadian tadi masih terulang kembali.

"Naru-kun, tolong jangan pergi. Aku takut sendirian disini." ucap akeno lagi yang masih memegang tangan naruto.

"Aku tidak akan pergi akeno-chan, aku hanya mau tidur di sofa saja" ucap naruto.

"Aku takut kau akan pergi jika kau tidak di sampingku. Tidurlah disampingku naru-kun, aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku sendirian" ucap akeno.

"Ta-ta-tapi, a-aku kan laki-laki dan kau perempuan. Jadi kita tidak boleh tidur bersama" ucap naruto.

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang kalau kau masih kecil, jadi kita bisa tidur bersama bukan" ucap akeno.

"Ba-baiklah ka-kalau itu maumu" ucap naruto. Dia langsung duduk kembali ke tempat semula dan tangannya masih setia dipegangi oleh akeno.

"A-apa ti-tidak a-apa apa akeno-chan" ucap naruto yang masih ragu akan permintaan akeno itu.

"Tidak apa-apa naru-kun. Aku hanya takut sendirian malam ini. Biasanya aku selalu bersama kaa-san saat aku tidur, ta-tapi hiks... karena kaa-san hiks... sudah tiada hiks... aku tidak tahu hiks... harus sama hiks... siapa lagi hiks..." ucap akeno sambil menangis karena dia mengingat kembali kejadian tadi yang membuat ibunya meninggal. Sementara naruto yang melihat itu langsung saja berusaha menenangkan dengan memeluk akeno.

"Sudahlah akeno-chan. Kau harus kuat untuk menjalani semua ini. Aku akan menemanimu tidur, jadi jangan menangis lagi ya" ucap naruto yang masih memeluk akeno.

"Arigatou naru-kun" ucap akeno.

"Ya sudah sekarang kau tidur ya, dan tenangkan dirimu. Aku tidak akan pergi, aku akan menemanimu. Jadi, kau jangan sedih lagi. Apapun yang telah terjadi, kau harus bisa bangkit dan terus berusaha untuk maju. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu" ucap naruto sambil melepas pelukannya pada akeno.

"Arigatou naru-kun" ucap akeno dan dia masih tetap setia untuk memegang tangan naruto agar tidak pergi. Dia langsung tidur dan naruto juga tidur disampingnya yang masih ragu akan itu. Tapi karena dia tidak ingin akeno bangun lagi gara-gara dia pergi, jadi dia langsung saja tidur disitu.

Keesokan hariya.

"Naru-chan, cepat bangun dan buka pintunya" ucap kushina.

"..." menunggu tidak ada jawaban, kushina langsung saja masuk dan saat berada didalam kamar dia tidak melihat naruto ada disanaa.

'Dimana naru-chan berada ya, apa dia tidur di kamar akeno-chan juga ya' batin kushina. Dia langsung keluar dan langsung menuju ke pintu sebelah kamar milik naruto itu. Dia tidak mengetuk pintu ataupun memangil naruto, tapi dia langsung saja masuk kekamar itu. Dan yang dapat dia lihat saat ini adalah naruto yang tidur bersama akeno bersebelahan dan juga saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

'Apa yang naru-chan lakukan ya. Aku harap dia tidak melakukan apa apa, karena dia itu masih kecil' batin kushina. Dia pun mendekat ke ranjang dan berdiri disamping ranjang itu.

"Naru-chan cepat bangun" ucap kushina. Bukannya naruto yang bangun, tapi malah akeno yang bangun duluan dan dia langsung duduk.

"Engh... Lima menit lagi kaa-san" ucap naruto.

"Ohayo akeno-chan" ucap kushina sambil tersenyum ke arah akeno.

"O-ohayo bibi" ucap akeno yang langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan tangan naruto karena malu pada kaa-san naruto.

"Naruto cepat bangun, jika tidak kau tidak dapat ramen pagi ini" ucap kushina pada naruto.

'APA! aku tidak mau kehilangan ramenku pagi ini!' batin naruto.

"A-aku bangun kaa-san" ucap naruto yang langsung bangun. Dan naruto yang melihat akeno sudah duduk di sampingnya itu, dia langsung menyapanya. "Ohayo akeno-chan" sapa naruto.

"O-ohayo naru-kun" ucap akeno.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kalian tidur bersama naru-chan?" ucap kushina.

"Be-begini kaa-san. Tadi malam naru menemani akeno agar dia tidak ketakutan saat tidur. Karena akeno-chan takut jika di tinggal sendiri, jadi aku menemaninya dan tidur bersama" ucap naruto.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak tidur disofa naru-chan?" tanya kushina.

"Naru juga tidak tau, tapi kaa-san naru kan masih kecil. Tidak apa-apa kan walaupun tidur bersama?" tanya naruto.

"Hah, baiklah baiklah. Sekarang cepat kalian mandi, dan untuk akeno-chan. Karena disini tidak ada pakaian lagi, jadi tetap pakai pakaian itu ya. Nanti akan aku belikan yang baru" ucap kushina.

"Arigatou bibi" jawab akeno.

"Sama-sama dan jangan panggil aku bibi, panggil aku kaa-san saja ya." ucap kushina.

"Ba-baik ka-kaa-san" ucap akeno yang masih malu-malu.

"Begitu lebih baik. sudah sana segera mandi dan kau cepat mandi dikamarmu sendiri naru-chan" ucap kushina.

"Baik kaa-san" jawab naruto. Dia langsung keluar dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Sementara kushina pergi ke lantai bawah dan akeno langsung pergi mandi.

45 menit kemudian.

Mereka semua berkumpul diruang makan. Dan juga sudah selesai makan.

"Kaa-san" panggil naruto.

"Ada apa naru-chan?" tanya kushina.

"Naru mau ngajak akeno-chan jalan-jalan, apakah boleh?" tanya naruto.

"Boleh saja, tapi nanti ya setelah kaa-san belikan akeno-chan pakaian" ucap kushina.

"Baiklah kaa-san" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah, baa-san mau berangkat ke sekolah dahulu." ucap tsunade, dia langsung pergi untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya.

"Aku juga akan pergi dulu untuk cari referensi untuk novelku. Apa kau mau ikut naruto?" tanya jiraiya.

Sementara naruto yang ditanya seperti itu langsung di beri glare oleh kushina agar naruto tidak ikut jii-san nistanya itu. Dan naruto langsung takut karena dia tau jika ikut jii-sannya, pasti kaa-sannya akan memberikan dia hukuman.

"Ti-tidak jii-san, na-naru ti-tidak mau i-ikut" ucap naruto yang masih ketakutan akan tatapan kaa-sannya itu.

"Bagus" ucap kushina.

"Hah, baiklah-baiklah. . . yasudah aku berangkat saja." ucap jiraiya. Dia langsung berangkat untuk mencari referensi tentang novel nistanya itu.

"Ayo naru-chan, akeno-chan. Kita berangkat ke butik dulu untuk membeli pakaian" ucap kushina.

"Baik kaa-san" ucap mereka berdua.

Mereka pun berangkat menuju butik milik kushina. Mereka hanya jalan kaki saja karena hari masih pagi dan sambil olahraga juga. Mereka berjalan dan setelah beberapa saat, mereka sudah sampai di depan butik milik kushina.

"Ayo masuk" ucap kushina.

"Baik kaa-san" ucap naruto dan akeno.

Mereka semua masuk kedalam dan menuju ketempat ayame berada.

"Ohayo ayame" ucap kushina.

"Ohayo kushina-nee, naru-chan dan akeno-chan" jawab ayame.

"Jadi kau sudah mengenal akeno yah ayame?" tanya kushina.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu, karena tadi malam naru-chan mengajak kekasihnya itu kesini heheee..." ucap ayame sambil menggoda naruto.

"Nee-chan, sudah jangan menggodaku seperti itu terus" ucap naruto.

"Jadi naru-chan ngapain tadi malam kesini?" tanya kushina.

"Naru tadi malam kesini karena mengganti pakaian akeno-chan yang sudah kotor kaa-san" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo akeno-chan kau akan aku pilihkan pakaianmu" ucap kushina.

"Baik kaa-san" ucap akeno.

Mereka berdua langsung pergi untuk mencari pakaian untuk akeno. Sementara ayame yang mendengar akeno memanggil kushina dengan 'kaa-san' sepertinya mendapat ide untuk menggoda naruto lagi.

"Ne naru-chan" ucap ayame.

"Ada apa nee-chan?" tanya naruto.

"Kenapa akeno-chan memanggil kushina-nee dengan sebutan kaa-san, apa jangan-jangan kau memang sudah menjadi kekasihnya ya?" ucap ayame sambil tersenyum.

"I-itu karena kaa-san yang minta, dan jangan menggodaku terus seperti itu nee-chan, kan sudah aku bilang, aku ini masih kecil jadi tidak boleh berpikiran dewasa terlebih dahulu" ucap naruto.

"Sudah jangan mengelak terus naru-chan, ayo ngaku saja kalau kau itu sebenarnya memang menyukai akeno-chan kan? ayo ngaku" ucap ayame yang masih tersenyum ke arah naruto.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mau memikirkan hal itu terlebih dahulu nee-chan. Sudah aku mau keluar saja" ucap naruto.

"Jangan marah seperti itu, nee-chan kan cuman tanya. Tapi kalau kau memang menyukai akeno-chan, nee-chan akan mendukungmu kok" ucap ayame.

"Sudahlah nee-chan, jangan menggodaku terus seperti itu. Aku keluar saja" ucap naruto.

Dia langsung keluar untuk pergi ke tempat pembelian kaleng minuman. Tapi saat dia mau keluar, dia merasakan aura iblis yang mendekat kearahnya.

'Kurama, apa kau merasakan aura iblis ini?' tanya naruto.

**'Ya, mereka bertiga. Dan yang berdua itu memiliki kekuatan yang besar, ingat berhati-hatilah'** ucap kurama.

'Baiklah kurama, aku akan coba mendekati mereka dan sedikit berbincang. Sepertinya dia itu membawa anak kecil.' ucap naruto.

Naruto lalu keluar dari butik kaa-sannya itu dan membeli kaleng minuman yang tersedia di depan butik, sementara ketiga iblis itu mendekat kearahnya.

'Aku dapat merasakan aura suci yang terpancar dari anak kecil yang duduk di depan butik itu, tapi kenapa aku hanya dapat merasakan auranya itu samar-samar saja ya' batin iblis laki-laki.

Naruto lalu berdiri sambil berjalan medekati ketiga iblis itu.

"Ohayo paman, bibi dan adik kecil" sapa naruto.

"Ohayo" ucap mereka bertiga.

"Wah adik kecil, kau lucu sekali, siapa namamu?" ucap naruto.

"Dia bernama Millicas. Ada apa kau menemui kami nak?" tanya iblis laki-laki yang dapat merasakan aura naruto tadi secara samar itu.

"Ah aku hanya ingin bicara saja sama kalian" ucap naruto.

"Bicara dengan kami, memangnya ada apa nak?" tanya iblis laki-laki.

"Bisa kita bicara sambil duduk-duduk disana" ucap naruto sambil menunjukkan tempat dimana dia membeli minuman kaleng tadi.

"Baiklah, ayo" jawab iblis laki-laki itu sambil mengajak iblis lainnya.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju ke tempat naruto tadi, kenapa bertiga? karena millicas masih kecil dan digendong oleh ibunya. Dan mereka pun duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan oleh butik milik kushina karena tempat duduk itu memang dikhususkan untuk orang-orang yang menunggu teman atau keluarganya yang lagi berbelanja di butik itu.

"Jadi kau ingin berbicara apa dengan kami nak?" tanya iblis laki-laki itu.

"Ah ya, bukankah tidak baik kalau kita bicara tapi tidak saling kenal. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki" ucap naruto.

"Aku Sirzechs Gremory, yang ini" tuntuk iblis yang bernama sirzechs itu ke seorang anak kecil tadi "Dia bernama Millicas Gremory dan yang itu istriku, Grayfia Lucifuga. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ucap sirzechs.

"Ahahaha... Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Tapi kenapa iblis seperti kalian berkeliaran disini? apa kalian memiliki niat jahat disini?" tanya naruto. Sementara mereka berdua kaget karena ada manusia yang dapat mengetahuinya. Kenapa hanya mereka berdua, karena millicas itu masih kecil. Jadi tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau kami iblis?" tanya sirzechs.

"Ah itu aku dapat merasakannya dari aura kalian" jawab naruto.

"Kami kesini tidak memiliki niat jahat apapun. Kami hanya jalan-jalan saja. Tapi boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu nak?" tanya sirzechs.

"Ya silahkan saja" jawab naruto.

"Sebenarnya kamu itu siapa, kenapa kamu memiliki aura suci yang terpancar dari dalam tubuhmu itu dan hanya dapat dirasakan olehku secara samar-samar saja?" tanya sirzechs.

"Ah itu, aku hanya memiliki aura suci yang sangat kecil saja. Jadi hanya dapat dirasakan samar-samar" ucap naruto.

"Tapi maaf, kenapa aku tidak merasakan aura suci yang terpancar dari tubuhmu? dan kenapa hanya Sirzechs-kun saja yang dapat merasakannya" tanya iblis perempuan yang bernama grayfia lucifuga itu

"Kalo itu sepertinya hanya iblis yang memiliki kekuatan tinggi saja yang dapat merasakan auraku." jawab naruto.

"Tapi biasanya, iblis seperti istriku ini dapat merasakan aura suci dari manusia walau sekecil apapun, tapi kenapa aura milikmu itu hanya aku yang dapat merasakannya walaupun samar-samar" ucap sirzechs.

"Kalo itu aku tidak bisa memberi tahu kalian, jadi mohon maaf sebelumnya." ucap naruto.

Sementara kushina dan akeno sudah selesai membeli pakaian untuk akeno dan mereka segera keluar dari butik, tapi yang mereka lihat saat ini adalah naruto bersama dengan ketiga orang.

"Naru-chan, kau sedang apa?" tanya kushina yang sudah ada didekat naruto.

"Ah kaa-san. Maaf tadi aku hanya menggoda adik kecil yang lucu ini saja. hahaaa..." jawab naruto.

"Kau itu tidak boleh seperti itu naru-chan. Maafkan atas perbuatan anak saya" ucap kushina pada keluarga sirzechs.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anak anda hanya mau menyapa anak saya saja." ucap sirzechs.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf" ucap kushina sambil membungkuk hormat. "Ayo naru-chan kita lanjutkan jalan-jalannya" ucap kushina lagi.

"Baik kaa-san" jawab naruto. Dan mereka bertiga pun pergi dari tempat itu. Sementara sirzechs masih tetap disana.

'Aku merasakan aura malaikat jatuh dari anak perempuan tadi' batin sirzechs.

"Grayfia, apa kau juga merasakan aura dari anak perempuan yang bersama mereka tadi?" tanya sirzechs kepada istrinya.

"Ya aku merasakannya, sepertinya dia memiliki aura malaikat jatuh" ucap grayfia.

"Ya sepertinya begitu. Ayo sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita." ajak sirzechs.

"Baik" jawab grayfia.

Setelah itu Sirzechs, Millicas dan Grayfia melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Kembali dengan naruto. Saat ini naruto berjalan bersama kushina dan akeno.

"Kaa-san" panggil naruto.

"Ya ada apa naru-chan" jawab kushina.

"Naru boleh tidak ngajak akeno-chan ke taman bermain?" tanya naruto.

"Boleh saja, tapi harus berhati-hati ya" ucap kushina.

"Baik kaa-san" jawab naruto.

"Ya sudah, kaa-san pulang dulu. Dan akeno-chan, biar kaa-san saja yang bawa barangmu itu ke rumah" ucap kushina.

"Ta-tapi kaa-san, apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanya akeno.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Sini" ucap kushina dan akeno langsung memberikan barang belanjaannya tadi. "Sudah sana kalau mau ke taman bermain. Tapi ingat, harus hati-hati" ucap kushina.

"Baik kaa-san" jawab mereka berdua.

Kushina langsung saja berjalan ke tempat untuk menunggu taksi. Sementara naruto dan akeno sekarang sudah berjalan menuju ke taman bermain. Dan setelah sampai disana, naruto dan akeno langsung membeli tiket dan masuk ke taman bermain itu.

"Ne akeno-chan, kau ingin naik apa dulu?" tanya naruto.

"Te-terserah naru-kun saja" ucap akeno.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" jawab naruto. "Bagaimana kalau kita naik Roller Coaster terlebih dahulu" lanjut naruto.

"Ba-baik naru-kun" jawab akeno.

"Ayo kalau begitu kita kesana" ajak naruto pada akeno sambil menunjukkan tempat Roller Coaster berada.

Mereka berdua berjalan dijalanan yang ramai itu untuk menuju ke tempat dimana roller coaster itu berada. Mereka mendekat ke tempat pengantrian untuk menaiki roller coaster itu. Setelah roller coaster itu tiba dan sudah banyak penumpang yang turun, naruto langsung mengajak akeno untuk menaikinya dan duduk di tempat yang paling depan. Setelah beberapa saat, roller coaster itu berjalan secara lambat terlebih dahulu. Lama kelamaan semakit cepat. Sementara akeno yang berada disamping naruto ketakutan.

"Naru-kun, aku takut" ucap akeno.

"Kau tidak usah takut akeno-chan, kan ada aku disini jadi kau tenang saja ya." ucap naruto.

"Ta-tapi aku masih takut naru-kun" ucap akeno.

"Sudah sini sebaiknya kau genggam tanganku agar kau tidak ketakutan" ucap naruto yang langsung menggenggam tangan akeno agar akeno tidak takut.

"Ba-baiklah naru-kun" ucap akeno menggenggam erat tangan naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Mereka sudah duduk di kursi panjang yang di sediakan oleh taman bermain itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja akeno-chan?" tanya naruto.

"Aku masih takut naru-kun" jawab akeno yang dari tadi masih tetap menggenggam tangan naruto.

"Sudah jangan takut, aku akan menjagamu. Jadi kau tenanglah. Ayo sebaiknya kita beli makan terlebih dahulu" ajak naruto.

"Baiklah naru-kun" jawab akeno.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan untuk membeli makanan. Mereka saat ini sudah berada didepan tempat penjualan Ice Cream.

"Apa kau mau Ice Cream akeno-chan?" tanya naruto.

"Aku mau" jawab akeno.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita beli. Kau pilih saja Ice Cream yang kamu suka" ucap naruto.

"Ta-tapi apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya akeno memastikan.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Jadi pilihlah Ice Cream yang kau mau. Kau juga boleh memilihkanku Ice Cream" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah naru-kun" jawab akeno. Dia langsung mengambil dua buah Ice Cream Cornetto.

"Ini untukmu naru-kun" lanjut akeno yang langsung memberikan Ice Cream yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Arigatou akeno-chan." ucap naruto. Dan dia langsung membayar ice cream yang dibelinya bersama akeno dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana tadi mereka duduk. Setelah duduk, mereka berdua langsung memakan ice cream mereka bersama-sama. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah menyelesaikan acara makan ice creamnya. Dan naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan permainan lainnya" ajak naruto.

"Baik naru-kun, tapi jangan yang menakutkan seperti tadi" ucap akeno.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, kau boleh memilih untuk menaiki permainan apa saja" ucap naruto.

"Baik" ucap akeno.

Dan mereka berdua pun melanjutkan untuk menaiki permainan-permainan yang berada di taman bermain tersebut.

Beberapa Jam Kemudian.

Mereka berdua sudah menaiki berbagai jenis permainan dan hari mulai sore. Dan mereka kembali duduk ditempat semula.

"Ne akeno-chan, ini kan sudah sore. Bagaimana kalau kita menaiki satu permainan lagi, dan permainan itu akan menjadii permainan terakhir" ucap naruto.

"Memangnya permainan apa itu?" tanya akeno.

"Permainan Bianglala, apa kau mau?" tanya naruto.

"Ta-tapi, aku takut." ucap naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, karena ada aku yang akan selalu melindungimu" ucap naruto.

"A-arigatou naru-kun" ucap akeno.

"Sama-sama, ayo kita ketempat permainan terakhir itu" ucap naruto.

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke tempat dimana permainan bianglala itu berada. Setelah sampai disana, naruto langsung mengajak akeno untuk menaikinya juga. Haripun menjelang malan dan mereka bedua langsung pulang karena takut dimarahi oleh kaa-san mereka.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

========== Chapter 4 ==========

Hari ini adalah hari jum'at, dan juga sudah malam hari. Naruto saat ini berada dikamar yang ditempati akeno.

"Ne akeno-chan. Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa menjagamu lebih lama lagi." ucap naruto yang berada disamping akeno.

"Ta-tapi kenapa naru-kun? apa naru-kun akan meninggalkanku?" tanya akeno.

"Aku harus ke eropa akeno-chan. Aku mungkin untuk tiga tahun kedepan akan berada di akademi. Jadi aku tidak bisa pulang. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan kembali." ucap naruto.

"Tapi apa benar naru-kun akan kembali? bagaimana kalau naru-kun tidak kembali?" tanya akeno yang ragu.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan kembali untukmu akeno-chan. Dan kau ingatlah janjiku, aku akan selalu menepati janjiku karena itu jalan hidupku" ucap naruto.

"Tapi kau harus kembali padaku naru-kun" ucap akeno yang langsung memeluk naruto.

"Iya, nanti jika sudah waktunya tiba, aku akan kembali padamu. Jadi kau tenang saja ya, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja" ucap naruto yang membalas pelukan akeno.

"Baiklah naru-kun, aku akan selalu menunggumu" ucap akeno.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita kebawah sekarang. Misalnya nanti kamu berada dikota ini, kau boleh datang ke tempat ini untuk menemui jii-san, baa-san, atau kaa-san kalau dia disini. Atau kau juga bisa menemui ayame-nee, kau bisa meminta bantuannya jika kau membutuhkannya. Jadi kau tenang saja ya" ucap naruto.

"Baik naru-kun" jawab akeno.

Mereka berdua pun turun kebawah menuju ketempat dimana semua anggota keluarga naruto sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga.

"Kaa-san, baa-san, jii-san. Aku mau ijin untuk mengantarkan akeno-chan" ucap naruto.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana naru-chan?" tanya kushina.

"Aku akan pergi untuk menitipkan akeno-chan pada paman, agar dia mendapatkan perlindungan yang baik. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan akeno-chan tinggal disini, karena dia akan berada dalam bahaya jika masih disini, karena tidak ada yang melindunginya. Mungkin, dengan aku titipkan pada paman. Dia akan aman" ucap naruto.

"Memangnya, kau mau menitipkan akeno-chan ke paman yang mana naru-chan?" tanya tsunade.

"Aku akan menitipkannya ke teman tou-san" ucap naruto.

"Apa kau yakin akan tindakanmu ini naruto?" tanya jiraiya.

"Ya aku sangat yakin jii-san" jawab naruto.

"Ya sudah, kalau memang itu yang terbaik." ucap jiraiya.

"Nah, akeno-chan. Walaupun kau tidak tinggal disini lagi, kau masih bisa datang kesini. Aku akan selalu menerimamu" ucap tsunade.

"Arigatou baa-san" ucap akeno.

"Jika kau nanti membutuhkan uang atau apapun, kau bisa datang kesini akeno-chan. Aku akan selalu membantumu. Walaupun aku tidak sering berada dijepang, tapi aku akan mengirimkan uang bulananmu. Jadi nanti kau bisa menemui kaa-san atau tou-san untuk menerima uang bulananmu." ucap kushina.

"Arigatou kaa-san" ucap akeno.

"Ya sudah, kapanpun kau datang kerumah ini. Pintu rumah ini akan selalu terbuka untukmu, jadi datanglah kesini jika ada waktu" ucap jiraiya.

"Tapi jika saat kau datang hanya ada jii-san, kau jangan masuk akeno-chan. Sebaiknya kembali saja. Baru jika ada baa-san, kau boleh masuk kerumah ini. Aku takut jika hanya jii-san, kau akan di jadikan bahan penelitian tentang novel nistanya itu" ucap naruto.

"Ya itu benar naru-chan, jadi kau harus berhati-hati akeno-chan" ucap kushina.

"Hei hei hei. Kenapa kalian malah menjelek-jelekkan aku. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu" ucap jiraiya.

"Bukan menjelek-jelekkan tou-san, tapi itu sudah menjadi kenyataan" ucap kushina.

"Hah baiklah, memang kebenarannya sih seperti itu. Hahahaaa... tapi aku senang" ucap jiraiya yang mengakui akan kelakuan nistanya itu.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi akeno-chan" ucap naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu kaa-san" ucap akeno dan langsung memeluk kushina.

"Kau jaga diri baik-baik ya akeno-chan" ucap kushina yang membalas pelukan akeno, sementara akeno hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku pergi dulu baa-san" ucap akeno yang juga langsung memeluk tsunade.

"Ya, kau jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jaga kesehatanmu, dan juga jangan lupa, jaga kecantikanmu itu." ucap tsunade yang juga membalas pelukan akeno. Dan akeno hanya menggangguk juga sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku pergi dulu jii-san" ucap akeno yang hanya membungkuk hormat pada jiraiya.

"Hei kenapa kau tidak memelukku juga?" tanya jiraiya.

"Ano... maaf jii-san, laki-laki yang boleh memelukku hanya naru-kun saja." ucap akeno jujur.

"Hah baiklah kalau begitu, aku harap kau jaga diri baik-baik." ucap jiraiya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita berangkat akeno-chan" ucap naruto.

"Baik naru-kun" ucap akeno.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan kepintu keluar rumah. Dan setelah keluar dari rumah, mereka berdua langsung melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke tempat paman naruto berada.

* * *

><p>Sementara di tempat tujuan naruto terjadi perbincangan antar pemimpin fraksi.<p>

"Azazel" panggil iblis yang berada disamping azazel itu.

"Ada apa sirzechs?" tanya azezel kepada iblis yang bernama sirzechs itu.

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya iblis yang bernama sirzechs itu.

"Mau bertanya apa?" tanya azazel.

"Apa kau tau tentang anak yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki yang memiliki aura suci yang hanya dapat dirasakan samar olehku dan bahkan grayfia saja tidak dapat merasakan aura suci yang dimiliki anak itu?" tanya sirzechs.

"Oh tentang naruto ya. Ya memang dia memiliki aura suci yang hanya dapat dirasakan samar olehku. Tapi walaupun begitu, dia itu menyimpan kekuatan yang tidak dapat diprediksi akan tingkatan kekuatannya itu" ucap azazel.

"Jadi kau sudah mengenalnya?" tanya sirzechs.

"Ya aku sudah mengenalnya. Dia itu bisa dibilang keponakanku, karena dia itu anak sahabatku. Dan kapan kau mengenalnya?" ucap azazel.

"Anak sahabatmu? memangnya siapa sahabatmu itu? aku mengenalnya kemarin pada saat aku jalan-jalan bersama grayfia dan anakku. Dia datang menghampiri kami dan mengajak kami bicara." jawab sirzechs.

"Ya. Sahabatku itu sudah lama meninggal, dan sahabatku itu bernama Minato Namikaze. Apa yang dibicarakan naruto padamu?" tanya sirzechs.

"Bu-bukannya Minato Namikaze itu pemimpin exorcist yang ke empat dan juga mendapat julukan Yellow Flash karena kecepatannya itu yang seperti kilat? Dia hanya bertanya padaku, kenapa iblis berkeliaran disana waktu itu dan juga menanyakan apa aku punya niat jahat atau tidak. Hanya itu saja yang dia tanyakan padaku" ucap sirzechs.

"Ya memang benar minato adalah pemimpin exorcist itu. Jadi hanya itu saja ya. Hmmm... kau tau, dia itu juga hampir sama cepatnya seperti tou-sannya walaupun masih kecil" ucap azazel.

"Ma-maksudmu kecepatan naruto hampir menyamai minato namikaze itu?" tanya sirzechs memastikan.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu." ucap azazel.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau akan hal itu?" tanya sirzechs.

"Aku tau dari pertarungannya kemaren saat melawan bawahanku" ucap azazel.

"Hmmm,,,, apa dia itu punya sacred gear?" tanya sirzechs.

"Kurasa begitu. Karena aura suci yang dimilikinya itu sangat pekat hampir menyamai True Longinus" ucap azazel.

"Bukankah sudah tidak ada lagi sacred gear yang memiliki aura suci sepekat True Longinus. Jika memang ada, kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam daftar 13 longinus?" tanya sirzechs.

"Aku juga tidak tau akan hal itu. Yang dapat aku simpulkan dari aura sucinya itu, mungkin sacred gearnya itu adalah rival dari True Longinus" ucap azazel.

"Jika benar begitu, apakah dia terikat dengan 3 fraksi?" tanya sirzechs.

"Sekarang sih tidak, tapi nanti mungkin saja dia terikat dengan salah satu fraksi" ucap azazel.

"Lalu fraksi apa yang kemungkinan akan terikat dengan dia?" tanya sirzechs.

"Mungkin fraksi malaikat" jawab azazel.

"Fraksi malaikat? bagaimana mungkin?" tanya sirzechs.

"Ya itu mungkin terjadi, dan presentase dari kebenarannya itu mungkin sekitar 75% benar. Karena dia itu akan menjadi exorcist seperti tou-sannya" ucap azazel.

"Jadi begitu ya. Tapi bukankah yang membunuh tou-sannya dulu itu dari iblis. Apakah dia akan dendam pada para iblis jika tau akan hal itu?" tanya sirzechs.

"Kurasa tidak. Bagaimana reaksinya saat dia bertemu denganmu, apa dia menyerangmu?" tanya azazel.

"Tidak" jawab sirzechs.

"Dia itu sebenarnya sudah tau kalau yang telah membunuh tou-sannya itu adalah iblis. Dan kau bisa merasakannya bukan saat dia menyapamu. Dia itu sebenarnya memiliki cita-cita yang sama dengan tou-sannya, yaitu mendamaikan ketiga fraksi. Itulah sebabnya dia tidak akan dendam dengan para iblis, malaikat maupun malaikat jatuh." ucap azazel.

"Jadi begitu ya. Aku harap perdamaian benar-benar tercipta" ucap sirzechs.

Sementara sirzechs dan azazel merasakan ada yang datang.

'Sepertinya dia sudah datang, tapi siapa yang dibawanya ya. Kenapa yang dibawa memiliki aura malaikat jatuh' batin azazel.

'Ada yang datang, tapi siapa. Yang satu itu, memiliki aura malaikat jatuh' batin sirzechs.

Naruto terus saja berjalan, walaupun itu dapat merasakan aura 2 orang yang berbeda. Tapi dia sudang mengenal aura dari dua orang itu. Dan naruto langsung mengajak akeno turun ke pinggiran sungai itu dengan akeno yang menggenggam tangan naruto.

"Yo paman dan kenapa ada paman Gremory juga disi?" sapa naruto yang baru sampai dan sambil bertanya.

"Oh ternyata kau naruto. Dia hanya bertamu saja kesini. Dan siapa yang kau bawa itu? apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya azazel yang sambil tersenyum karena melihat naruto yang membawa wanita dan sambil menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

"Halo naruto-kun, ternyata kita bertemu lagi" ucap sirzechs sambil tersenyum.

"Hah, yah kita bertemu lagi paman gremory dan berhentilah kau menggodaku seperti itu paman. Dia akeno-chan." ucap naruto.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kesini? kau tidak mungkin kesini tanpa tujuan bukan?" tanya azazel.

"Ternyata kau ingin langsung keintinya ya. Hmmmm,,,,. Baiklah. Sebenarnya aku kesini ingin menitipkan akeno-chan padamu paman. Tidak mungkin aku menitipkan akeno-chan ke baa-san dan jii-san. Karena mereka tidak mungkin bisa melindungi akeno-chan. Maka dari itu aku menemuimu paman" ucap naruto.

"Tapi aku minta maaf naruto, dia itu tidak akan aman jika berada di bawah perlindunganku. Jadi aku tidak bisa melindunginya" jawab azazel.

"Jadi begitu ya. Hmmmm... Baiklah kalau itu maumu paman" ucap naruto yang langsung berbalik dan menarik akeno juga. "Mungkin kita itu memang tidak harus berteman, karena tidak mungkin seorang teman tidak akan membantu temannya yang sedang kesusahan. Aku harap kita tidak usah bertemu lagi paman. Jikalaupun kita bertemu, aku harap kita bertemu sebagai MUSUH" ucap naruto yang menekankan kata musuh dan disitu juga naruto sedikit melepaskan tingkatan auranya. Sementara azazel hanya diam membatu dan sirzechs sudah mulai gelisah.

**'Tenangkan dirimu naruto, kau tidak boleh termakan oleh emosimu. Jadi, cepat kendalikan emosimu. Aku tidak ingin kau lepas kendali naruto'** ucap kurama di pikiran naruto.

'Baiklah kurama, aku akan menenangkan diriku.' jawab naruto lewat kontak batinnya.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, aku bahkan sudah memiliki musuh baru yang masih belum aku ketahui kekuatan sesungguhnya. Jika memang dia menjadi musuhku, lalu apakah perdamaian akan benar-benar tercipta.' batin azazel.

'Jika ini dibiarkan terjadi, bisa-bisa naruto-kun juga akan menjadikanku musuh karena aku berteman dengan azazel dan bisa saja perdamaian tidak akan pernah tercipta. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Ah iya, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menjaga anak perempuan itu, dengan begitu tidak akan ada permusuhan diantara kita' batin sirzechs sambil berpikir gelisah.

"Naruto-kun" panggil sirzechs.

"Ada apa? apa kau juga akan menjadi musuhku? jika itu maumu, aku akan terima itu. Karena aku tidak akan pernah takut pada siapapun kecuali Tuhan yang selalu melindungiku dari semua serangan yang dilancarkan oleh mahluk-mahluk yang berasal dari fraksimu itu" ucap naruto dingin. Dan itu sukses membuat sirzechs semakin gelisah.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku naruto-kun. Aku hanya ingin menawarkan saja, bagaimana kalau akeno-chan biar aku saja yang melindunginya. Dia pasti aman jika bersamaku" ucap sirzechs.

'Semoga kau berhasil membujuknya sirzechs.' batin azazel.

"Lantas, bagaimana caranya kau melindunginya?" tanya naruto sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap ke orang yang berbicara itu.

"Aku bisa mereinkarnasikan dia menjadi iblis dibawah perlindungan keluarga gremory" ucap sirzechs.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak setuju dengan caramu itu. Tapi, jika itu menyangkut keselamatan akeno-chan aku setuju saja asalkan akeno-chan setuju" ucap naruto lalu dia melihat ke arah akeno. "Apa kau menyetujui tentang tawarannya yang akan mereinkarnasikanmu menjadi iblis akeno-chan?" tanya naruto.

"Ta-tapi, misalkan aku sudah menjadi iblis, a-apakah naru-kun akan tetap bersamaku?" tanya akeno.

"Tentu saja akeno-chan, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap bersama denganmu" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum pada akeno.

"Arigatou naru-kun." ucap akeno yang langsung memeluk naruto.

"Ja-jadi apa jawabanmu naruto-kun?" tanya sirzechs yang masih gelisah.

"Aku setuju saja karena akeno-chan sudah setuju." jawab naruto santai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mereinkarnasikannya menjadi peerage iblis dibawah kekuasaan adikku" ucap sirzechs.

"Adikmu? tunggu adikmu laki-laki apa perempuan? jika adikmu laki-laki, aku tidak akan menyetujuinya" ucap naruto.

"Kau tenang saja naruto-kun, adikku seorang perempuan dan dia juga baik. Pasti dia akan bersahabat dengan akeno-chan" ucap sirzechs.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi ingat jika kau berani menyetuh akeno-chan, aku pasti akan membunuhmu walaupun aku tahu kau itu memiliki kekuatan yang hebat, tapi aku akan tetap membunuhmu. Dan kau harus tau, aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapanku." ucap naruto.

"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun dan aku akan melindunginya" ucap sirzechs.

"Baiklah aku akan mempercayaimu kali ini, jika kau berbuat satu kesalahan saja, kau tidak akan mendapat kepercayaan dariku lagi. Dan untuk mu paman" ucap naruto sambil menatap azazel "Akan kutarik kata-kataku kembali" ucap naruto. Sementara azazel yang mendengar itu langsung lega.

'Ah akhirnya apa yang telah aku bayangkan tadi tidak terjadi' batin azazel.

"Terimakasih kau telah mempercayaiku naruto-kun. Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi dan diriku yang sesungguhnya" ucap sirzechs dan berhenti untuk memberi jeda tentang ucapannya itu. "Perkenalkan namaku Sirzechs Lucifer dan aku adalah Maou Lucifer dari ke empat Maou" ucap sirzechs.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengingatmu. Dan kau akeno-chan, kau bisa langsung ikut dengannya. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja saat aku pergi, aku akan merindukanmu akeno-chan" ucap naruto langsung memeluk akeno.

"A-aku juga naru-kun" ucap akeno yang membalas pelukan naruto. Sementara yang lain hanya membatin.

'Hah dasar anak muda' batin sirzechs dan azazel.

"Yasudah akeno-chan, aku akan pergi terlebih dahulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik akeno-chan. Dan aku harap kalian bisa menjaga rahasia tentang jati diriku dari siapapun kecuali aku yang memberi tahukan jadi diriku sendiri" ucap naruto. Dan mereka semua hanya mengangguk.

"Kau juga jaga dirimu naru-kun" ucap akeno.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu" ucap naruto. Dan tubuh naruto pun langsung diselimuti oleh api berwarna kuning keemasan dan langsung membakar tubuh naruto hingga habis.

"Ayo akeno-chan, aku akan mengenalkanmu ke adikku" ajak sirzechs.

"Baik Sirzechs-sama" ucap akeno.

Mereka berduapun pergi dengan lingkaran sihir yang memiliki lambang keluarga gremory.

'Yareyare, kenapa tinggal aku sendirian disini. Ah gak asik nih' batin azazel yang meratapi keadaan dirinya yang selalu sendirian.

'Tapi tidak apa-apa juga, yang penting tidak ada permusuhan' lanjut azazel yang masih membatin. Dan diapun melanjutkan acara memancingnya itu biarpun dia tidak mendapatkan ikan.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya.<p>

Pagi hari pun sudah datang dan naruto sudah melakukan aktivitas paginya yaitu mandi dan yang lainnya. Dia pun pergi ke tempat bokkennya berada dan langsung mengambilnya. Diapun duduk dipinggiran kasurnya sambil memperhatikan bokkennya itu.

'Tou-san, sebentar lagi aku akan masuk ke akademi. Jika aku menemukan orang yang sudah berkhianat padamu, aku akan langsung membunuhnya. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku akan menjalaninya dengan senang hati, walaupun jika aku sudah membunuh orang itu aku harus dikeluarkan dari akademi, aku tidak apa-apa tou-san. Yang terpenting orang yang telah membuatmu tiada itu sudah aku bunuh. Aku akan selalu menjaga pemberianmu ini tou-san' batin naruto dan dia memeluk pedang pemberian tou-sannya itu. Dia merasa sedih akan kehidupan tou-sannya yang sangat singkat. Dia sebenarnya ingin kembali bersama tou-sannya. Hidup bersama secara damai dan tanpa ada kebencian. Dia pun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan meletakkan pedangnya itu ketempat semula.

**'Naruto'** panggil kurama dari dalam pikiran naruto.

'ada apa Kurama?' tanya naruto yang bingung karena secara tiba-tiba kurama memanggilnya.

**'Sebaiknya kau belajar sebuah sihir.'** ucap kurama.

'Sihir? maksudnya?' tanya naruto.

**'Kau itu harus bisa sihir, walaupun hanya sihir penyimpanan. Itu akan berguna untukmu, kau bisa menyimpan pedangmu itu secara aman. Dari pada kau harus memegangnya terus menerus'** ucap kurama.

'Tapi aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang sihir. Yang hanya bisa aku lakukan hanya menggunakan kekuatanmu, itu saja' ucap naruto sambil dirinya berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya dan menikmati angin pagi yang berhembus dengan tenangnya.

'**Kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Untuk sementara sebaiknya kau cari dulu buku tentang sihir di gereja terdekat, mungkin saja disana ada buku yang bisa kau pelajari tentang sihir'** ucap kurama yang memberi naruto semangat.

'Baiklah aku akan pergi kesana nanti, tapi apakah disana memang ada buku tentang sihir yang sering digunakan exorcist?' tanya naruto. Dia agak meragukan akan hal itu, yang dia ketahui bahwa orang jepang itu tidak pernah pergi kegereja dan gerejanya pun pasti tidak terurus dengan benar.

**'Kau coba saja terlebih dahulu. Mungkin saja ada.'** ucap kurama sambil menutup matanya dialam bawah sadar naruto yang menandakan dirinya mau tidur.

'Baiklah baiklah aku akan pergi kesana. Tapi bisakah kau mengajarkanku agar aku bisa terbang?' tanya naruto.

**'…'** namun tidak ada jawaban dari kurama.

'hei kurama' panggil naruto sekali lagi.

**'zzzzz'** dengkuran nafas kurama yang menandakan dirinya sudah tertidur dengan tenangnya.

'Hah dasar, partner tukang tidur' batin naruto.

Naruto pun melenggang dari balkon kamannya itu dan menuju kepintu kamarnya itu. Dia keluar kamar karena mau turun kelantai bawah.

"Kaa-san" panggil naruto yang baru turun dari lantai atas.

"Ada apa naru-chan?" tanya kushina yang sedang memasak. Kusina saat ini sedang memasakkan sarapan untuk tsunade dan jiraiya serta untuk dirinya dan naruto.

"Naru boleh tidak minta ijin sebentar?" tanya naruto yang sudah berada didekat kushina.

"Boleh saja, kau mau kemana?" tanya kushina yang masih serius memasak.

"Naru hanya ingin pergi ke gereja dekat sini" jawab naruto sambil berjalan ke meja makan dan duduk disana.

"Memangnya, untuk apa kau pergi kegereja naru? gereja disini kan sudah tidak terurus lagi, mungkin saja sudah berantakan" ucap kushina.

"Aku mau mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantuku menjadi exorcist hebat" jawab naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi kau sarapan terlebih dahulu. Baru kau boleh pergi" ucap kushina yang berjalan kemeja makan dan meletakkan makanan-makanan.

"Arigatou kaa-san" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum pada kaa-sannya itu.

Mereka pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya itu yaitu menyiapkan sarapan.

* * *

><p>Skip Time selesai sarapan.<p>

"Naru, kau sebaiknya pulang dengan cepat ya, karena nanti aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat paman teuchi untuk pamit padanya" ucap kushina yang mulai membereskan piring-piring yang berserakan di atas meja makan.

"Baiklah kaa-san, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu kaa-san, baa-san, jii-san" ucap naruto sambil pamitan pada kushina, tsunade dan jiraiya.

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan Naru" ucap kushina dan tsunade.

"Berhati-hatilah gaki" ucap jiraiya.

"Ya" jawab naruto yang dirinya langsung melenggang dari ruang makan itu.

Naruto pun keluar dari rumah baa-sannya dan dia berjalan menuju kegereja dikota itu yang dikatakan sudah tidak dirawat lagi. Naruto berjalan dengan tenangnya. Dia sering kali melihat-lihat daerah sekitanya, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang membahayakan. Tapi saat naruto sudah hampir sampai ke gereja, dirinya merasakan sebuah aura yang suci dan ternodai.

**DEG**

'Seperti aura milik paman Azazel, apa ada malaikat jatuh di daerah sini ya. Semoga tidak ada sesuatu yang membahayakan' batin naruto. Dia terus melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kegereja di kota itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia sudah sampai dedepan pintu gereja itu.

'Hmmmm, sepertinya para malaikat jatuh itu ada didalam sini' batin naruto yang mengetahui bahwa aura tadi ternyata berasal dari gereja yang akan naruto datangi dengan tujuan mencari sebuah kitap atau buku tentang sihir yang biasa digunakan exorcist.

**CKLEKKK**

Setelah suara pintu itu terbuka dan terlihatlah naruto yang berada didepan pintu. Lima orang yang berada didalam pun menoleh ke arah pintu gereja itu, atau lebih tepatnya malaikat jatuh yang saat ini sedang menggunakan pakaian seperti manusia biasa. Mereka semua menapat naruto. Sementara naruto hanya berjalan masuk ke dalam gereja itu dan menuju ke altar.

'Hmmmmm, biasanya kitab-kitab itu berada disini. Ah sepertinya ada sesuatu didalam altar ini, mungkin ada sebuah kotak penyimpanan didalamnya.' batin naruto. Dia pun menemukan seperti sebuah kotak yang menyatu dengan altar itu, dia langsung membukanya dan menemukan sebuah buku yang berwarna putih polos di bagian sampulnya dan disampulnya terdapat tulisan exorcist yang tidak begitu terlihat oleh mata, dan mungkin hanya bisa dilihat jika orang itu terus melihatnya dengan focus. Sementara para malaikat jatuh itu terus menatap naruto secara intents.

'Siapa anak ini, dia itu tidak memiliki aura apapun, sepertinya dia hanya manusia biasa.' batin semua malaikat jatuh itu.

Naruto pun turun dari altar dan menuju ke bangku dan duduk disana dengan membuka buku yang ditemukannya itu lalu dia membacanya.

'Hmmmm, sepertinya ini sihir yang biasanya digunakan oleh exorcist. Ahhh ini yang aku butuhkan, sihir tentang menyimpan sesuatu di dalam sebuah dimensi. Hmmmm sebaiknya aku coba saja untuk menyimpan buku ini kedimensi.' batin naruto. Diapun terus membaca tentang cara menggunakan sihir penyimpanan itu, beberapa saat akhirnya dia mengerti tentang sihir itu dan dia pun mencobanya. Naruto melafalkan sebuah mantra, setelah selesai didepan naruto terdapat lingkaran yang cahaya dan berwarna kuning seperti rambutnya. Semua malaikat jatuh itupun kaget dengan lingkaran yang bercahaya itu. Sementara naruto langsung memasukkan tangannya beserta bukunya untuk menyimpan bukunya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, diapun mengeluarkan tangannya itu dan buku yang dibawanya tadi sudah dia simpan kedimensi penyimpanannya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya bocah? apa kau seorang exorcist?" tanya salah satu malaikat jatuh itu.

"Eh maaf, apa aku mengganggu aktivitas kalian?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, naruto malah bertanya juga.

"Jawab pertanyaanku bocah, siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya malaikat jatuh itu yang mulai menambah kesiagaannya.

"Aku, aku sebenarnya hanya manusia biasa. Tapi, karena aku sekarang sudah bisa sihir walaupun hanya sihir penyimpanan, berarti aku sudah bukan manusia biasa lagi" ucap naruto panjang lebar tentang dirinya yang sekarang.

"Apa kau seorang exorcist?" tanya malaikat jatuh itu lagi untuk menanyakan pertanyaan pertamanya yang belum terjawab tadi.

"Sebenarnya aku bukan exorcist, tapi mungkin aku akan menjadi exorcist beberapa hari lagi. Bukankah itu bagus Da-Tenshi-san?" tanya naruto yang sambil tersenyum.

'Apa, dia tahu kalau kami ini malaikat jatuh' "Siapa kau sebenarnya bocah, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau kami ini Da-Tenshi?" tanya malaikat jatuh itu.

"Mudah saja, aku hanya dengan merasakan auramu saja, aku sudah bisa menebak kalau kau itu Da-Tenshi" ucap naruto yang mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Karena kau sudah mengetahui kami Da-Tenshi, maka kau harus mati" ucap malaikat jatuh itu.

"Hmmmm, memangnya kalian bisa membunuhku?" tanya naruto sambil mengejek malaikat jatuh itu, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi karena malaikat jatuh itu ingin membunuhnya, maka dia harus bisa melawan. 'Hah, aku lupa lagi tidak membawa pedangku. Ini sungguh menyebalkan, aku harus menggunakan Holy Fire ku untuk melawan mereka' batinnya.

"Kau akan menyesal telah mengucapkan itu bocah" ucap mereka para malaikat jatuh itu.

**SINGGG**

Semua malaikat jatuh itupun berubah ke bentuk aslinya, yaitu penampilan seperti malaikat jatuh dengan sepasang sayap gagak yang berada di belakang punggungnya.

"Hmmm, ternyata kalian sudah menggunakan wujud aslinya ya." ucap naruto yang santai melihat fenomena yang jarang dilihat oleh manusia kebanyakan.

"Kau akan mati disini bocah" ucap malaikat jatuh itu membuat sebuah light spear dan langsung melemparkannya kearah naruto.

"**HOLY FIRE SWORD**" ucap naruto dan ditangan kanannya tercipta pedang api dan dia langsung mengayunkan pedang api itu ke light spear yang mengarah padanya.

**CTINGG**

**JRASSS**

"!" semua malaikat jatuh itupun kaget karena Light spear milik mereka langsung hancur saat di hantam oleh naruto dengan pedang apinya.

"Kau… Kubunuh kau… Semuanya serang dia" ucap malaikat jatuh yang tadi menyerang naruto dengan light spearnya itu. Semua malaikat jatuh itupun menciptakan light spear dan langsung melemparnya ke arah naruto.

"**HOLY FIRE SIELD**" ucap naruto, lalu ditangan kirinya tercipta sebuah tameng yang terbuat dari apinya dan langsung mengangkatnya untuk menerima serangan dari malaikat jatuh itu.

**CTING CTING CTING CTING CTING**

**SINGGGG**

**JRASSS**

Naruto yang tadi menghadang light spear punya malaikat jatuh itu dengan tamengnya, dia langsung menebas semua light spear itu dengan pedang apinya. Dan itu membuat semua light spear hancur berkeping keping.

**WUSSS**

Salah satu dari mereka terbang kearah naruto sambil menciptakan light spear lagi dan langsung menebas naruto dengan light spearnya. Sementara naruto hanya menghadangnya dengan tamengnya.

**CTING**

**WUSH WUSH WUSH WUSH**

Dan semua malaikat jatuh yang hanya diam ditempat mengikuti temannya yaitu terbang kearah naruto dengan menciptakan light spear yang langsung di tebaskan kearah naruto.

**CTING CTING CTING CTING**

**KRAKK**

Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu dengan tameng api buatan naruto, ya tamengnya seperti mulai retak.

'Hah, sepertinya tameng ini masih belum sempurnya. Makanya tidak bisa menahan serangan yang besar' batin naruto.

**SWUSH**

Naruto mengayunkan pedang apinya secara horizontal dimana targetnya adalah tubuh bagian tengah dari malaikat jatuh itu.

Merasa ada bahaya yang mengancam mereka, malaikat jatuh itupun terbang kebelakang untuk menghindari ayunan pedang api naruto.

"Teman-teman, ayo kita gabungkan kekuatan kita" ucap malaikat jatuh itu yang dari tadi seperti menjadi leader dari kelompok mereka.

**SINGGG**

Merekapun langsung mengangkat tangan mereka ke atas dan terciptalah light spear yang besar diatas malaikat jatuh itu, light spearnya hanya sebesar pohon yang memiliki diameter 50 centi meter. Tapi jika itu dilemparkan, mungkin bisa meledakkan gereja itu.

'Gawat, jika light spear itu mengenaiku, mungkin aku bisa saja terbunuh. Atau gereja ini bisa saja hancur. Hah, aku harus bagaimana? ah sebaiknya aku teleport saja ke langit, dari pada meledak di sini.' batin naruto.

"Kau akan mati dengan ini bocah" ucap malaikat jatuh itu dan langsung melemparkan light spear dengan diameter 50 centimeter itu kearah naruto.

**WUSHH**

"**HOLY FIRE**" ucap naruto dengan menyiapkan kedua tangannya kedepan untuk menerima serangan light spear itu. Tetapi saat jaraknya sudah dekat dan kira kira sudah kurang 1 meter lagi di depan naruto, lalu naruto melanjutkan ucapannya **"TELEPORT".**

**SINGG**

Tercipta lingkaran api satu meter didepan naruto, dan langsung melahap light spear itu dan menghilang seketika.

"!" malaikat jatuh itupun kaget dengan hilangnya light spear mereka.

Beberapa detik berikutnya, terdengar ledakan di atas gereja itu, kira-kira 50 meter dari atap gereja itu.

**DUARRRR**

'Untung saja berhasil, kalau tidak bisa hancur tubuhku ini. Sebaiknya aku segera saja menghabisi mereka, dari pada mereka menyerang manusia lainnya. Hitung-hitung sebagai bayaran karena kekesalanku terhadap paman Azazel' batin naruto.

"**HOLY FIRE TWIN**" ucap naruto sambil membentuk dua buah bola api yang berputar di kedua tangannya dan seketika itu dia menghilang dari tempatnya tadi.

"Kemana dia?" tanya salah satu malaikat jatuh itu.

**WUSHH**

"Aku disini **RASENGAN"** ucap naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan malaikat jatuh yang tadi bertanya dan menghantamkan rasengannya itu ke kedua malaikat jatuh.

**WUSH BLARRR**

Dan seketika itu tubuh mereka terlempar dengan kerasnya dan menghantam tembok gereja itu, dan itu membuat mereka langsung mati seketika dengan tubuh mereka yang pecah seperti partikel kecil dan menyisahkan bulu-bulu gagak.

"Beraninya kau membunuh teman kami" ucap ketiga malaikat jatuh yang tersisa.

**SINGGG**

Mereka menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir didepan mereka bertiga, dan keluarlah light spear yang banyak dari lingkaran sihir itu. Meresa bahaya, naruto langsung menghilang dari tempatnya berada dengan meninggalkan percikan api. Dan light spear mereka hanya menghantam ruang hampa.

**DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR**

"**HOLY FIRE**" ucap naruto yang tiba tiba berada dibelakang ketiga malaikat jatuh itu **"TELEPORT"** ucapnya lagi dan seketika itu tercipta lingkaran api di bawah kaki ketiga malaikat jatuh itu, dan seketika itu mereka langsung menghilang dari tempat itu berserta naruto yang juga menghilang.

Mereka muncul lagi di langit dengan ketinggian 50 meter dari atas atap gereja.

"**HOLY FIRE"** ucap naruto yang baru muncul dibawah ketiga malaikat jatuh itu dengan membawah bola api yang berpadu dengan shuriken api, **"RASENSHURIKEN"** dan naruto langsung menghantamkan rasenshurikennya itu ke ketiga malaikat jatuh itu dan membuat mereka terlempar ke atas bersamaan dengan bola api itu. Sementara naruto langsung menghilang dari tempatnya tadi.

**DUARRRRRR**

Terciptalah ledakan yang dahsyat di atas langit yang biru itu dan itu membuat ketiga malaikat jatuh itu terbunuh seketika. Naruto pun muncul kembali di dekat gereja dengan memegang mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Uhuk… uhuk… sepertinya tubuhku masih belum kuat untuk menggunakan rasenshuriken tanpa menggunakan mode balance breaker… uhuk uhuk…" gumam naruto sambil terbatuk-batuk darah. Diapun akhirnya duduk dan melakukan sesuatu seperti orang bermeditasi. Dari tubuhnya keluar api yang melahap tubuhnya itu, dan beberapa menit kemudian, diapun akhirnya sembuh dari luka akibat penggunaan jurusnya tadi. 'aku harus cepat pulang, nanti kaa-san bisa marah' batinnya dan diapun langsung pergi dari tempat itu untuk pulang.

* * *

><p>Siang harinya.<p>

Naruto memang sudah sampai dirumah baa-sannya sejak tadi.

"Naru, ayo kita berangkat ke tempat paman teuchi" ajak kushina sambil membawa tas kecil, atau lebih tepatnya tas yang digunakan untuk menyimpan dompetnya didalam.

"Baik kaa-san" jawab naruto yang turun dari lantai atas.

Mereka berdua langsung berjalan untuk menuju ke kedai ramen milik orang yang bernama teuchi itu. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka sudah sampai dan masuk ke dalam kedai ramen itu.

"Yo jii-san" sapa naruto.

"Oh ternyata kau naruto dan kushina juga ya" jawab teuchi.

"Ya paman" jawab kushina.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya teuchi.

"Aku pesan miso ramen jumbo jii-san" jawab naruto.

"Aku miso ramen biasa saja paman" jawab kushina.

"Baiklah, 2 miso ramen akan segera datang" ucap teuchi.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Pesanan sudah datang" ucap teuchi sambil meletakkan Miso ramen jumbo ke naruto dan miso ramen biasa ke kushina.

"Arigatou jii-san" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum kearah teuchi.

"Ya sama-sama" jawab teuchi sambil membalas senyum naruto dan dia pun segera kembali ke dapur.

"Jadi naru-chan, kau menitipkan akeno-chan pada siapa?" tanya kushina yang mulai memakan ramennya.

"Aku menitipkannya ke paman yang bersamaku di depan butik kemaren lusa itu kaa-san" jawab naruto yang mulai memakan ramennya juga.

"Ke orang yang berambut merah itu?" tanya kushina bingung karena dia tahu bahwa orang itu baru dikenalnya.

"Ya kaa-san, dia juga teman dari paman. Dan dia bersedia untuk melindungi akeno-chan" jawab naruto sambil terus memakan ramennya.

"Tapi apa kamu yakin dengan orang itu?" tanya kushina memastikan, karena dia sendiri masih belum bisa percaya dengan orang yang baru dikenal oleh anaknya itu.

"Aku sangat yakin kaa-san, dia itu orang baik" jawab naruto untuk memberi kepastian kushina agar percaya dengan apa yang naruto lakukan.

"Ya sudah kalau kau memang sudah yakin, aku harap akeno-chan baik-baik saja bersamanya" ucap kushina sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu kaa-san" ucap naruto.

"Sudah cepat kau makan ramenmu, kita harus segera siap-siap" ucap kushina.

"Baik kaa-san" jawab naruto.

Mereka berdua pun langsung memakan ramen mereka agar cepat habis, karena mereka belum siap-siap untuk segera pulang ke inggris. Merekapun sudah selesai memakan ramennya.

"Paman" panggil kushina yang mulai berdiri.

"Ya ada apa kushina?" tanya teuchi yang baru keluar dari dapur.

"Ini uangnya paman, dan aku mau pamit dulu, karena akan segera kembali ke inggris" ucap kushina sambil memberikan uang ramennya itu ke teuchi.

"Arigatou kushina, kenapa harus secepat itu?" tanya teuchi sambil meletakkan uang pemberian kushina kelaci tempat penyimpanan uang.

"Ini naru-chan akan segera masuk ke akademy pada hari senin depan, jadi aku harus segera pulang menyiapkan segala keperluannya" ucap kushina.

"Jadi naruto mau masuk ke akademy ya, semoga kau baik-baik saja disana naruto" ucap teuchi tersenyum ke arah naruto.

"Arigatou jii-san. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja" jawab naruto membalas senyum teuchi.

"Ya sudah paman, aku pergi dulu. Arigatou untuk ramennya" ucap kushina sambil melambaikan tangan dan keluar dari kedai ramen itu bersama naruto.

"Sama-sama" jawab teuchi membalas lambaian tangan kushina.

"Ayo kita pergi, naru-chan" ucap kushina.

"Ya kaa-san" jawab naruto.

Mereka berdua pun segera pergi dari kedai ramen itu. Mereka berjalan ke tempat pemberhentian taksi, setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya muncul juga taksinya. Mereka pun segera naik ke taksi tersebut dan langsung berangkat dengan tujuan pulang kerumah mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun sampai ke rumahnya. Dan naruto pun turun duluan dari taksi itu. Sementara kushina turun terakhir karena masih membayar taksinya.

"Tadaima" ucap naruto.

"Okaeri, dari mana saja kau naruto?" jawab jiraiya sambil bertanya pada naruto.

"Aku tadi pergi ke tempat teuchi jii-san sama kaa-san untuk untuk berpamitan" jawab naruto.

"Owh" tanya jiraiya.

"Sudah ayo segera masuk" ucap kushina yang baru datang.

"Baik kaa-san" jawab naruto.

Mereka semua pun langsung masuk kedalam rumah, naruto langsung pergi kekamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Naruto lalu menyiapkan semua barang-barangnya untuk persiapan pulang ke inggris. Setelah beberapa lama, diapun sudah selesai menyiapkan semua barang yang akan dibawanya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Naru-chan, apa kamu sudah selesai menyiapkan barang-barangmu?" tanya kushina yang masih berada di pintu kamar naruto.

"Sudah kaa-san, tinggal dibawa saja" ucap naruto.

"Bagus, nanti kumpulkan semua barang-barangmu di ruang keluarga. Kita akan berangkat jam 3 dari sini untuk ke bandara tokyo" ucap kushina.

"Baik kaa-san, naru akan kumpulkan nanti" jawab naruto.

Kushina pun segera pergi dari kamar naruto. Sementara naruto menyiapkan barangnya untuk segera dibawa ke ruang keluarga.

"Ah sebaiknya aku menyimpan bokkenku ini didalam dimensi saja" ucap naruto dan dia langsung melafalkan sebuah mantra yang diketahuinya untuk membuka dimensi baru. Diapun langsung memasukkan bokkennya itu.

* * *

><p>Skip time.<p>

Saat ini sudah sore hari dan jam juga sudah menunjuk pada pukul 3.

"Naru-chan, apa semua barang-barangmu sudah siap?" tanya kushina.

"Aku sudah siap kaa-san" ucap naruto.

"Bagus, kaa-san, tou-san, aku pergi dulu" ucap kushina.

"Naru juga pergi jii-san baa-san" ucap naruto.

"Kau berhati-hatilah dijalan kushina, naruto" ucap jiraiya.

"Kau jaga diri di akademi ya naru-chan" ucap tsunade.

"Baik baa-san jii-san." ucap naruto.

"Yasudah ayo naru-chan, kita segera berangkat. Taksi sudah menunggu didepan" ucap kushina.

"Biar aku yang bawa barang-barangnya" ucap jiraiya.

"Arigatou jii-san" ucap naruto.

Mereka semua pun segera keluar rumah. Jiraiya langsung menaruh barang-barang ke taksi itu. Setelah itu kushina dan naruto langsung masuk ke taksi itu.

"Aku pergi dulu kaa-san/baa-san, tou-san/jii-san" ucap kushina dan naruto bersamaan.

"Hati-hati dijalan kushina, naru-chan/naruto" ucap tsunade dan jiraiya bersamaan.

"Ya" ucap mereka berdua.

Lalu taksinya pun segera pergi. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka sudah sampai di depan stasiun. Mereka turun dari taksi dan segera pergi ke loket untuk membeli tiket kereta yang bertujuan ke tokyo itu. Setelah itu, mereka langsung pergi ke kereta dengan tujuan tokyo sambil membawa barang-barang mereka, sementara naruto memegang bokkennya ditangan kiri. Mereka masuk ke dalam kereta dan duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Beberapa menit kemudian, kereta pun berangkat.

* * *

><p>1 Jam kemudian.<p>

Mereka sudah sampai di stasiun kota tokyo dan segera turun dari kereta. Mereka langsung pergi ke tempat dimana taksi berada. Mereka segera menaiki taksi. Setelah itu, taksi itu berangkat dengan tujuan bandara. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai dibandara dan mereka langsung pergi ke tempat pembelian tiket. Mereka membeli tiket dengan tujuan ke London, Inggris. Karena pesawat masih take off jam 5, jadi mereka harus menunggu diruang tunggu terlebih dahulu. Setelah menunggu lama, mereka pun segera pergi ke pesawat dan duduk sesuai dengan nomor yang sudah ditentukan ditiket tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian, jam pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pas, dan pesawat pun segera take off dari bandara untuk menuju ke kota London.

* * *

><p>12 Jam kemudian.<p>

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di london dan langsung pergi naik taksi ke rumah mereka. Setelah sampai dirumah, mereka berdua langsung masuk dan menaruh barang mereka masing-masing. Mereka pun sudah selesai menaruh barang-barang mereka. Dan sekarang adalah hari minggu pagi. Jadi mereka berdua berkumpul di halaman belakang rumah.

"Naru-chan" ucap kushina yang duduk dihalaman belakang bersama naruto.

"Ya kaa-san" jawab naruto yang ada disamping kushina.

"Saat kau sudah berada di akademi, kalau kau butuh pertolongan, kau bisa hubungi orang yang bernama Hatake Kakashi. Dia adalah murid tou-sanmu. Jadi aku yakin dia akan menjagamu seperti tou-sanmu menjaganya dulu." ucap kushina.

"Baik kaa-san" ucap naruto.

"Ya sudah aku akan telpon kakashi dulu" ucap kushina, dia langsung menelpon kakashi.

"{Moshi-moshi}" jawab kakashi.

"Ohayo kakashi" ucap kushina.

"{Oh, ohayo kushina-nee}" ucap kakashi.

"Aku mau minta tolong kepadamu" ucap kushina.

"{Mau minta tolong apa?}" tanya kakashi.

"Aku mau minta tolong, besok kau yang jemput naru-chan untuk pergi ke akademi" ucap kushina.

"{Baiklah kushina-nee, besok aku akan menjemputnya}" jawab kakashi.

"Arigatou kakashi, dan kau juga harus menjaganya saat di akademi" ucap kushina.

"{Baik kushina-nee}" jawab kakashi.

"Ya sudah" ucap kushina dan langsung menutup telpon dengan kakashi.

"Nah naru-chan, besok paman kakashi akan menjemputmu disini. Aku harap kau bisa akrab dengannya, karena dia yang akan membimbingmu disana" ucap kushina.

"Baik kaa-san." jawab naruto.

Mereka berdua pun terus melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
